Como Cachorros y Comadrejas
by AHRG
Summary: Es un Universo Alterno no lo hice sola que lo disfruten...
1. Chapter 1

Robotech no me pertenece la historia si…Otro Universo alterno… Humor , Humor y mas Humor, colaboraciones de FER82 y de CRISONMIZZLE… **Saludos Cat… **

**Diálogos**

_**Escritura**_

_Pensamientos_

Narrativa…

Esto se ubica cuando el SDF-1 aterriza en la tierra, posterior al viaje a Alaska de Global y Lisa y antes de tener que abandonar el planeta… Que hubiese pasado Si El Almirante Hayes arrepentido decidiera darle una visita a su hija al SDF-1, el punto es que este no va solo….

**Capitulo Uno**

Lisa se encontraba en su oficina revisando una libreta roja algo sospechosa

A ver que le haré hoy, pensaba Lisa sentada cómodamente en su oficina…. si este es el perfecto castigo o mejor contrato a los tipos para que besen a Minmey en el parque y le envió las fotos; no, no y no, hoy quiero su humillación publica el castigo numero 172 es perfecto y con esto cerro la libreta y se fue al Centro Comercial de Macross a compras unas cositas de ultimo minuto

Horas más tarde pasillo de la base iba caminando Lisa cuando se encontró a Rick de frente

**-Como carajos pudiste**

**- No se de que me habla Teniente**

**-No juegues esa carta Lisa, es mas sabes que… no me expliques nada no quiero hablar contigo**

**- Eres un inmaduro Hunter, si te metes conmigo lógico que te voy a responder a ver si aprendes a comportarte y seguir órdenes en lugar de berrear por el Tac Net**

**- ¡Lisa, tu hablando de inmadurez, por favor! mira lo que me hiciste... es mas no tientes tu suerte que en este momento me importa una mierda que seas mi oficial superior, solo te salvas por ser mujer**

**- Maldito Sexista **

****En ese momento aparecían Roy y Claudia junto a ellos

**-¿Qué ocurre?** –preguntó la morena al ver la cara de Rick

**-Pregúntale a la inmadura de tu amiga** –contestó de mala gana

**–¿Qué le hiciste esta vez Lisa?**

**–¡Nada! –**fingiendo demencia

**–¡Lisa!**

–**Ya te dije que nada Claudia;** _nada bueno, jijiji_

**–¿Cómo que nada? ¡Ahora soy el hazme reír de la Nave, gracias a ti!**

**–¿Qué te hizo esta vez amigo?** –preguntó curioso el rubio

**–¡Mira!** –le tendió el casco que utilizaba para volar  
>Roy y Claudia no podían contener la risa al ver el casco de Rick<p>

**–Y si eso les parece gracioso, esperen ver mi Varitech**

**–Esto no me lo pierdo** –masculló el rubio y salió corriendo rumbo al hangar seguido por Claudia, Lisa y Rick respectivamente…

Roy cayó de rodillas, mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos tanto reírse y Claudia no se quedaba atrás…

Si el casco de Rick se veía ridículo con los stickers de Hello Kitty que Lisa le había pegado por todos lados… el Varitech se veía peor todavía, ya que le pintó Hello Kitty en distintas formas y tamaños, además de variados colores chillones… 

Al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana en la pista del prometeos Rick Hunter líder del escuadrón Vermion estaba revisando la limpieza de su VT para quitarle lo Kittys que tenia por todas partes cuando noto que había demasiado movimiento para esas horas...

Los oficiales de altos rangos iban y venían de un lado a otro, parecían ligeramente nerviosos... en eso siente que una mano pesada se posa en su hombro

**- Buenos días cachorro como amaneciste?**, Roy acompaño el clásico saludo con una palmada en la cabeza y alborotándole el cabello... **listo para volar?**

**- Si hermano aunque todavía faltan para el patrullaje, solo estoy aquí para revisar que mi VT esté LIMPIO y en orden...**

****En eso en el horizonte se ve un VCT-55 aeronave transporte de lujo de la de la RDF escoltada por 4 Vts aterrizando en la pista 3, bastante cerca de donde Rick y Roy se encuentran… cuando voltean ven a el Capitán Global, Mastroff, Land y otros miembros importantes de la nave acercarse a recibir quien sea que haya llegado

**- Roy sabes de que se trata todo esto?**

**- El Almirante Hayes se ha dignado a hacernos una visita y por eso todo el alboroto**

**- El Almirante Hayes?...**

**- Si el Almirante Hayes tu sabes el padre de Lisa**

**- COMO?**

**- No sabias que el padre de tu oficial superior es el presidente de la mesa de consejo de la RDF y Almirante de toda la flota...**

En eso se abre la compuerta de la nave, baja Hayes seguido de sus asistentes... y saluda formalmente a Global y compañía

Cuando ven descender las escaleras una jovencita de unos 16 o 18 años llevando unas converse negras un Jean negro una camiseta sin mangas negra el cabello negro largo recogido con una coleta alta, lentes oscuros, la uñas pintadas de un verde eléctrico tenia un bolso estilo militar en la espalda y llevaba unos audífono por lo cual denotaba que escuchaba algún tipo de música estridente...

Rick ve con asombro como la jovenzuela camina hacia Global y en lugar de saludarlo militarmente se pone de puntitas y le da un beso en la mejilla, aunque Global parece ligeramente fuera de lugar se nota feliz de ver a la niña

**- Dios las cosas en el SDF-1 se acaban de volver mas interesantes te lo aseguro...** exclamo Roy

La chica misteriosa voltea a ver hacia donde están Rick y Roy tira el bolso al piso y comienza a correr hacia donde esta Roy se le tira en brazos y lo toma por el cuello comenzando a darle besitos por todo el rostro

**- Lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi hija**; le dice Donald a Henry con un suspiro

**- Veo que entro en la etapa de rebeldía**

**- Sip Henry solo espero que no sea tan intensa como la de Lisa, ya estoy viejo para esto**

En medio de la pista...

**- Hola Bonito **saludo la chica a Roy

**- Epa enana, que hombre que se considera bonito es marico**

**- Esta bien, déjame acomodarla... Hola Puto**

**- Mejor por lo menos ese sobrenombre hace referencia a mi carácter...**

Ellos comienzan a Reír en eso aparece Claudia

**- Muy bonito...** dice Claudia mientras posa sus brazos a ambos lados de su cadera, **pero es que se ven de lo más lindo... ahora te molestaría quitarle las garras de encima a MI novio?**

**- A decir verdad si me molestaría, el es MIO, MIO y Mió y no lo suelto**  
>y la chica loca le saco la lengua a Grant sin soltar a Roy...<p>

Rick estaba que temblaba, el no era capaz de enfrentar la furia de Grant y esta niñita de mama la retaba como si nada

**- Pues si lo quieres, quédatelo**

**- Pues no tanto así Claudia... de querer, como de querer a Roy pues, como que no... en verdad ya tengo un perrito en casa no me hace falta otra mascota**

**- HEYYYY**

**- Eso me imagine... a ver princesita y a mi no me vas a saludar? **

La chica soltó a Roy y corrió tras Claudia a darle un abrazo...

**-Te extrañe un mundo**

**- Y yo a ti loquita**

Rick se sentía excluido y decidió que era tiempo de intervenir aclarándose la garganta

**- Ah disculpa hermano... ella es Isabella Mary Hayes, mejor conocida por los bajos fondos como Bella la hermanita menor de nuestra querida Teniente Comandante Elizabeth Hayes, Bella el es mi hermanito menor Richard Hunter pero puedes llamarlo Ricky**

**- Noooo, Roy no puede... solo tu me llamas así y sabes que me molesta... Disculpa soy Rick, Rick Hunter mucho gusto**

Bella se subió los lentes mostrando unos ojos verdes casi del mismo tono de Lisa que hacían contraste con su piel clara y su cabello sumamente oscuro...

**- Mucho gusto Bella Hayes, así que tu eres el que le salvo el trasero a mi querida viuda virgen en base Marte... Hummm y este Art Attack al VT lo hizo ella verdad?**

**-Ahhhh? **Fue lo único que alcanzo a responder Ricky

**- Por cierto donde esta la aprendiz de monja?**

**- Creo que esta molesta con tu padre, así que decidió quedarse en el puente, no creo que supiera que tu venias sino estaría aquí para recibirte**

**- Tranquila Clau ni yo sabia que venia, si no hubiese estrellado anoche el auto de papa contra un poste no estaría aquí; estaría de lo lindo en la mansión sin ningún tipo de supervisión haciendo de las mías, pero a veces la vida apesta mi querida Claudia, realmente apesta...** declaro con pesar

**- Bella Hija ven aquí, van a asignarnos las habitaciones después podrás ver la los Comandante Fokker y Grant**

**- Si papi, Bye chicos nos vemos luego, un placer Ricky...** y moviendo la mano se despidió del grupo...

**- Hija de un Almirante, Mansión, viuda virgen, Roy quien demonios es Lisa?**

**- Hermanito eso solo lo puedes descubrir por ti mismo, por ahora tenemos** **que ponernos los uniformes de vuelo, a diferencia de Lisa nosotros si tenemos que ganarnos el pan, **le dijo guiñándole un ojo

**- Roy tiene razón Rick, pero quiero advertirte algo no saques de quicio hoy a Lisa... a menos que quieras enfrentarte a un pelotón de fusilamiento o una corte marcial porque si tu crees que tu puedes tocar los nervios de Lisa no has visto lo que Bella puede hacer con ella y definitivamente con su padre y su hermana aquí no creo que tenga mucha paciencia…**

**- Y que más me puede hacer que ya no me haya hecho Claudia?**

**- Los Hayes son estrategas por naturaleza, yo no retaría la creatividad de Lisa si fuera tú…**

**Saludos Cat**


	2. Chapter 2

Robotech no me pertenece la historia si…Otro Universo alterno… Humor , Humor y mas Humor, colaboraciones de FER82 y de CRISONMIZZLE… **Saludos Cat… **

**Diálogos**

_**Escritura**_

_Pensamientos_

Narrativa…

Esto se ubica cuando el SDF-1 aterriza en la tierra, posterior al viaje a Alaska de Global y Lisa y antes de tener que abandonar el planeta… Que hubiese pasado Si El Almirante Hayes arrepentido decidiera darle una visita a su hija al SDF-1, el punto es que este no va solo….

**Capitulo Dos**

Claudia llega al puente después de salir de prometeos y se consigue a Lisa hiper obstinada en la consola de mando

**- Chicas que le pasa a Lisa**

**- Ya es 18 tiene el Síndrome Premestrual a mil **respondió Kim en un susurro

**- Genial**

**- Y no solo eso Clau cuando llego a la cafetería de la base se había dañado la máquina de hacer café así que en verdad esta endemoniada y aun no ha tomado su dosis diaria de cafeína** susurro Sammy

**- Si Clau solo falta que el idiota de Hunter la moleste para que tengamos que comprarnos una venda unos cigarros y pedir nuestro último deseo **agrego como por pasar Vanessa

En eso apareció el Teniente Hunter en la pantalla del TAc net

**- Líder Vermion Recibió sus coordenadas?**

**- Si SEÑORA**

**- Misión de reconocimiento**

**- Entendido**

**- Chicos ya oyeron a la SENORA** haciendo énfasis en la palabra, una forma muy disimulada de llamarla vieja que Lisa capto inmediatamente, **Misión de reconocimiento**

**- Si Teniente Kitty**

**- COMO?**

**- Nada Señor** respondió Ben

**- Ve lo que provoca con sus jueguitos Comandante**

**- Ahhhh vete al infierno Hunter **y le cerro el canal de comunicación

Rick solo le dio tiempo de pestañar antes de levantar en ira...

**- Pero que mierda le pasa a ella**

En su pantalla apareció Max

**- Jefe tal vez debí recordarle que la Comandante ya esta cercana a esos días del mes confirmado por las conejitas del puente**

**- Mierda y por eso me tiene que agarrar de saco de boxeo, vas a ver Max esa malcriada me va ha oír cuando aterrice, la muy perra &*&()_#**

Max solo escucho una serie de murmullos inteligibles, pero estaba seguro que más de una de las palabras que capto serian capaces de sonrojar a su abuelita... 

Lisa se había reunido con su padre temprano, habían conversado de cosas variadas tanto personales como de la RDF y como siempre terminaron haciendo las pases…

En horas de la tarde Lisa y Bella conversaban en la cafetería militar tranquilamente, mientras su padre estaba en una reunión con Global, Land y otros… cuando se formó una discusión candente entre ellas

**-No lo considero justo**

**-Pero ya estás en edad de tomar tus propias responsabilidades ¡ya madura!**

**-Pero yo no quiero madurar y mi papi me ama así como soy**

**-Acaso piensas depender siempre de papá… ya estás en edad de saber que vas a hacer con tu vida… a tu edad **–fue interrumpida por su hermana

**-Sí, sí, ya se me el cuento… a tu edad yo ya había entrado a la academia y bla, bla, bla… Lisa mejor cómprate una vida y déjame vivir la mía como yo quiera**

****_No sé porque siento como si estuviera hablando con el cretino de Hunter_  
><strong>–Yo creo que estás equivocada hermanita, yo sí tengo una vida a diferencia tuya y gracias a ella me puedo costear lo que desee<strong>

**–Yo también gracias a mi papi**

**–Eso no será por mucho tiempo**

**–¿Qué quieres decir, explícate?**

**–Ya hablé con papá para que te quitara la mesada… así que desde el próximo mes tendrás que arreglártelas por tu cuenta "hermanita"**

**–Eso fue bajo Lisa, nunca me lo esperé de ti** –haciendo pucheros

**–Ya es tiempo que madures Bella, eres una niña caprichosa **–se levantó molesta y se fue

**–Ahora vas a saber de lo que es capaz esta niña caprichosa "hermanita"  
><strong>

En ese momento aparecía Rick a tomar un café en su descanso… y a tratar de ubicar a su oficial superior para hablar con ella

**- Hola disculpa que te moleste pero has visto a la….**_rata inmunda, pesada vieja amargada…_ **a la Teniente Comandante Hayes**

Bella se dio cuenta de la pausa que hizo el Teniente y pudo ver en sus ojos que estaba tan molesto con su hermanita como ella

**- Se retiró a descansar la muy perra, debe estar en su habitación rezando el rosario, flagelándose la espalda, releyendo el manual de conducta de la RDF o simplemente esperando que la canonicen… Claro como ella si es la hija PERFECTA…**

En ese momento es escucho un grito

**-BELLA como hablas así de tu hermana y más con un perfecto extraño y miembro de la RDF, te vas inmediatamente a tu habitación, a lo que me desocupe voy a hablar contigo seriamente jovencita**

**-Si papa, **se levantó para irse con cara de muy pocos amigos

Después de compartir un saludo formal

**-Lamento mucho este incidente Teniente…**

**-Hunter señor y no se preocupe no paso nada**

**-Hunter… tu eres el Sargento que salvo a mi hija en Base Sara… no sabe lo agradecido que estoy con usted**

**-No hay nada que agradecer señor solo cumplí con mi deber **_por idiota porque si hubiese sabido todo lo que me iba a hacer Lisa a futuro la hubiese dejado morir y fin de todos mis problemas_

**-Eres un buen hombre hijo y un buen soldado**

**-Gracias señor… **_si supiese lo que estoy pensando que vergüenza Hunter tu madre te educo mejor, pero es que Lisa… Lisa ella… ahhhhggggg…_

**-Me retiro Teniente, Muchas gracias por todo tal vez mientras mi estancia podría cenar conmigo y mis hijas como agradecimiento**

**-Sería un honor señor **_Que mierdas estas diciendo Hunter, cenar con Lisa y su familia porque mejor no buscas un mecate o te cortas las venas_

Se despidieron formalmente y Donald Hayes se retiró de la cafetería pensando… _esas niñas en cualquier momento me van a matar… Sarah como me dejaste solo con semejante carga_

En la noche Bella se encuentra en su habitación pensando en cómo vengarse de Lisa, por haber convencido a su padre de quitarle la mesada y por el regaño según ella inmerecido dado por su padre por blasfemar de acuerdo a Él, a su pobre criatura perfecta…

_Estúpida Lisa que hare, hummm Que hare? hummm ya se… pero necesito un cómplice Claudia y Roy están ocupados; tal vez el estúpido con ojos de cachorrito perdido pueda ayudarme con tal parece que él tiene más motivos que yo…._

En la mañana Bella se consigue a Rick el cual está rodeado por otro pilotos llamándolo Kitty, mamita y maullándole como gatito

_Vaya esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensé_

**-Maldita, mil veces maldita seas Lisa, comadreja parlanchina de pacotilla**

**-Wow no sabía que un Teniente podía hablar así de un oficial superior**

**-Qué demonios quieres?**

**-Heyyy que no es conmigo con quien estas molesto, cálmate, además nosotros no nos tenemos ese nivel de confianza para que me hables así**

**- Lo lamento** le dijo Rick arrepentido de su exabrupto

**-En cuanto a que quiero, tengo un negocio interesante que proponerte te aseguro que te conviene**

Rick no sabía porque pero sentía que estaba a punto de hacer un pacto con el diablo…

En la noche Bella consigue a Lisa en uno de los pasillos parecía distraída en algo

**- Estas bien?**

**- Si solo tengo un poco de dolor de vientre**

**- Yo tengo unas pastillas buenísimas si quieres te doy unas**

**- Y de cuando acá tanta cordialidad, ya no estas molesta conmigo?**

**- Eres mi única hermana y este es un caso de enfermedad**

y le ofrece unas pastillas para el dolor de vientre las cuales Lisa tomo con algo de recelo

**- Te he visto conversando con el Teniente Hunter hoy, algo interesante?**

**- Tranquila Lisa, al papacito ese no te lo voy a tumbar… aunque tienes que admitir que no está nada mal para una canita al aire**

**-Por Dios Bella pero que barbaridades dices**

**- No seas mojigata, que lo vi hoy sin camisa en el Hangar y GUAUUUU… Guauuu**

**-Deja de ladrar perra y no me cambies el tema, de que hablaban?**

**-Nada que tenga que preocuparte hermanita…** y después de esto Bella se fue dejan a Lisa bastante intrigada

2200 horas Habitación de Elizabeth Hayes

**-Estás segura que las pastillas para dormir ya hicieron efecto?**

**-Ya ha pasado una hora, acaso te estás arrepintiendo Hunter… ¡no seas mariquita!**

**-No es eso, pero si Lisa se llega a enterar que fuimos nosotros**

**-Rick no me vengas con pavadas, claro que va a saber que fuimos nosotros… mmm… ahora que tenga dudas quien "fue" directamente es otra cosa y si me pregunta obviamente negaré todo y te culparé a ti**

**- ¿QUEEEEE? y ¿Por qué a mí?**

**- Primero porque eres hombre, Segundo porque eres un soldado y estás entrenado para soportar tortura y Tercero porque se me da la gana. ¿Algún problema con eso Hunter?**

**- ¡Dios en que me metí esta vez, esta es peor que Lisa! **Murmuro Rick

**- Dijiste algo Ricky?**

**- No, nada...**_Maldita, como fue que me deje convencer…_ se acerca a Lisa y comienza a decorarle la cara, la ve dormida en su cama con la blusa de su bata desabotonada parcialmente y puede ver una parte del cuerpo de Lisa demasiado interesante como para pasar por alto...

**-Te gusta lo que ves Ricky?**

**-Eh..si...**dijo asintiendo con la cabeza **digo NO, no por supuesto que no **rojo como un tomate

**-Hmuhhrt Maldita Rata MMht piloto de...**una somnolienta Lisa continúa con su sueño

**-Sabes que… mejor lo hago yo, no te quiero cerca de mi hermana, pervertido**

**-Hey… que no es mi culpa ser hombre…**

****Mientras deja que Bella siga con su trabajo, Rick comienza revisar el camarote y entonces al revisar en el pequeño librero nota una pequeña libreta roja titulada _**"Libreta de Evaluación Psicológica"**_ lee la introducción

_**Análisis de las diferentes personalidades de los militares de la nave y las conductas que mantienen en el espacio… enfocándome mi estudio en la "Homo stupidus subespecie Hunterus" (Alias RICHARD HUNTER) escribo este libro para todas las mujeres del mundo militares y civiles, solteras y casadas por igual con el objeto de adiestrarlas en el manejo, cuidado, domesticación y corrección de un animal particularmente resistente a los buenos modales, sentido común y responsabilidad en su trabajo… en fin todo lo que necesitan saber para manipular a un IDIOTA…**_

**-Pero que demonios?¡ **no pierde el tiempo y comienza a ojear el mismo...

**-Ricky deja eso ya nos vamos...**

**- Maldición Lisa esto no se va a quedar así **dice mientras se lleva el libro 

Esperamos que los haga sonreír **saludos Cat**


	3. Chapter 3

Robotech no me pertenece la historia si…Otro Universo alterno… Humor , Humor y mas Humor, colaboraciones de FER82 y de CRISONMIZZLE… **Saludos Cat… **

**Diálogos**

_**Escritura**_

_Pensamientos_

Narrativa…

Esto se ubica cuando el SDF-1 aterriza en la tierra, posterior al viaje a Alaska de Global y Lisa y antes de tener que abandonar el planeta… Que hubiese pasado Si El Almirante Hayes arrepentido decidiera darle una visita a su hija al SDF-1, el punto es que este no va solo….

**Capitulo Tres**

Al día siguiente Lisa se despertaba como todos los días a las 05:30 y se dirigía al baño. Se miró al espejo y pegó un grito desgarrador ante el susto que se llevó…

Trató de quitarse la tinta pero no pudo ya que era tinta permanente… tenía dibujado en su hermoso rostro bigotes, le juntaron las cejas pintándole la entre-ceja, algunas pecas en las mejillas y al cerrar los párpados se podían apreciar unos "ojos de locos" dibujados, sin dejar de mencionar que le habían pintado algunos dientes negros también…

**-Dios, cuando los vea te juro que los voy a matar… no, mejor a Richard Hunter lo voy a castrar y a Bella ya se me ocurrirá… idiota tenía que ser viendo a esos dos juntos nada bueno podía salir, tonta, tonta, tonta**

Tomo el telefono y llamo al puente

**- Así es Claudia, no voy a poder ir al trabajo hoy. No Clau, no hay ningún problema. Es solo que no me siento bien** _si le digo lo que me ocurrió es capaz de venir a tomar fotografías para usarlas como chantaje, y ni hablar de Roy. Oh mi Dios… y si estos idiotas me tomaron fotografías, ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! no quiero ni pensarlo_

**-Te recuerdo que hoy es la reunión con Global, Mastroff, Lang y tu padre, no puedes faltar. Tú no eres así Lisa, dime que te ocurre** hablaba al otro lado de la línea

**-Lo sé Claudia y créeme que es por motivos de fuerza mayor. Pero no voy a asistir y tampoco te puedo contar nada**

**-Haz lo que quiera Lisa, pero solo te aviso que yo no daré explicaciones por ti. Así que empieza a llamar para avisar tu ausencia** cortó Claudia molesta

Horas mas tarde tocaron a la puerta y Lisa no se atrevía a abrir, al mirar por el ojo de la puerta, horror era su padre

_Y ahora que mierda hago… que explicaciones le voy a dar. Si le digo que fue Hunter de seguro lo manda al calabozo y lo degrada_

_****_**-¡Elizabeth Hayes!, abre la puerta en este instante, se que estas adentro y no me pienso mover de aquí hasta tener una buena explicación de tu ausencia en la reunión que habrá esta tarde**

Lisa abrió la puerta quedando ella tapada por esta, cuando finalmente su padre entró y cerró la puerta tras de ella, se volteó

**-¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué te ocurrió en la cara Lisa?** —tratando de contener la risa

**-Que crees tú?, fui víctima de una desquiciada**

Mientras Lisa hablaba, el Almirante ya no pudo contener la risa, ya que su hija se veía muy divertida al hablar, parecía que le faltaban dientes, al estar pintados de negro, sin contar las cejas de gaviota y todo lo demás

**-¡Ahora tu! Te advierto que no estoy para tus burlas** dijo muy molesta

**-Perdón Lisa, pero es que te ves tan graciosa jajajaja**

**-Yo no le encuentro el chiste. Además no sé hasta cuando estaré así ya que es tinta permanente**

**-Y quién fue el autor de esta obra siniestra jajaja**

**-Bella** _al menos la autora intelectual estoy segura que fue ella_, aunque no_ puedo descartar a Hunter…_

**-¡Bella!** esbozó sorprendido

**-Así es padre tu queridísima y malcriada Bella; Papi A veces pienso que soy adoptada** masculló abatida

**-Y yo a veces pienso que no es hija mía, si no del demonio...pero ese no el punto tienes 15 minutos Lisa te espero en la sala de juntas**

**-Si señor le dice resignada**

Después de bañarse y lavarse hasta el cansancio, se coloca maquillaje para disimular las marcas, se dirige al puente

_Si puedo hacer que Roy asigne a Rick un triple turno será el comienzo.._.se detiene cuando en su consola cuando sus ojos se detienen en una nota de papel

_**"15 de Febrero: El idiota aún se pregunta quien divulgo las fotos de él en calzoncillos de osito cariñositos...tonto si supiera que el reloj despertador que le regale "para que no llegue tarde" tiene una cámara integrada, jejeje"**_

_****__Mierda como que la castración de Hunter tendrá que esperar el muy desgraciado tiene mi diario, hija de la gran puta madre_

Mientras en la base…

**-¿Bella a cómo las tienes?** preguntó Roy

**-Las grandes a M10, las pequeñas a M5 y las de bolsillo solo a M1, no solo acepto Macross también acepto dólares y euros, ustedes saben ahora que me quitaron mi mesada tengo que obtener dinero de otras fuentes**

**- Pues yo quiero dos de cada una, esto no lo voy a volver a ver en la vida **señaló Claudia

**-Yo quiero una de bolsillo;**

**-Para usted Capitán Global es un regalo…**

**- En ese caso quiero dos**

Lisa se dirigía con su padre a la reunión programada para esa tarde, cuando se encontraron con Global quien no pudo evitar sonreír mientras recordaba la fotografía y Lisa por mucho que se hubiera maquillado, aún se le distinguía un poco las cejas de gaviotas. Lisa continúo caminando hacia la sala de reuniones mientras Global apartó al Almirante y le entregaba una fotografía de bolsillo cortesía de Bella, este la guardó en su billetera… justo en ese momento Lisa se asomaba por la puerta a ver que los retrasaba

**-¿Qué están haciendo?**

**-¡Nada!** respondieron ambos al unísono

**-¡Almirante!**

**-¿Por qué crees que te ocultaríamos algo?**

**-Porque están actuado de forma sospechosa**

**-Para nada hija mejor nos vamos a la reunión ya se hace tarde**

Rick estaba en el hangar, cuando llega Lisa echando humo por las orejas…

**-Hunter eres un maldito hijo de $#"%&&***

**-¡Hola Lisa! ¿Cómo estás? no te enseñaron a saludar**

**-Metete el saludo en el culo Hunter**

**–No puedo, ya me has metido tantas cosas en estos días que no tengo espacio para nada más **–respondió irónico

**–¡Idiota!**

**–Y ahora qué te pasa que estás tan enojada Hayes?**

**–Sabes perfectamente lo que me ocurre y no te hagas el inocente. Se perfectamente que fueron tu y Bella… pero esto no se queda así Hunter como que me llamo Lisa Hayes, esta me la pagas**

**–Que quieres Liz cheque, efectivo, gift card… también se me ocurre otra forma y te aseguro que te quitaría todo el stress que traes encima**

**–Eres un cerdo Hunter**

**–Seré un cerdo… pero no tengo cejas de gaviota jajajaja** –arrancó a mil por horas

**–Juro que me la pagas infeliz, ¡primero tu y luego Bella pero me la pagan!  
><strong>

En ese momento se encuentra con Roy que venía bajando de su Vt

**-Roy necesito un grandísimo favor de tu parte**

**- Tu dirás Lisa**

**- Necesito que pongas de doble turno al tarado de tu hermanito por lo menos por un mes**

**- Hayes, no sabes que no debes manipular las ordenes solo para obtener beneficios personales o en tu caso venganzas personales**

**- Hare todos los turnos de Claudia del Fin de semana he incluso si quieren les daré un pase exclusivo con cualquier excusa para que abandonen la nave y pasen ese fin de semana en un hotel en una de las islas cercas, tu sabes playa, arena, sol, Claudia en traje de baño, que Dices Roy solo tienes que poner al idiota en alerta y si quieres puedes decirle que fui yo quien lo solicito... anda no seas malito Roy**

**- Todo el fin de semana?**

**- Si Roy todito el fin de semana desde el viernes en la noche hasta el lunes en la mañana y pones a Hunter a que te cubra... andaa Roicito, anda siii?**

**- Esta bien, pero me debes un favor Hayes**

****Lisa solo lo miro con una sonrisa radiante

Ella se paró en medio de la pista y se puso a pensar… _Rick Hunter aun no me las paga, esto del doble turno es muy poco para él, pero que más le puedo hacer?, el muy condenado tiene mi libreta de ideas así que tendré que improvisar... _en eso ve el Vts de Rick listo por los mecánicos para despegue… _ya sé que hare_... jajaja risa macabra

Rick tuvo vuelo 6 horas seguidas gracias al doble turno que le asigno Roy, iba tarde a una cita que tenía con Mimey solo esperaba que no se hubiese cansado de esperarlo en las afueras de la Base…cuando finalmente se abrió la cabina, se levantó de su asiento, pero le costó demasiado, cuando sintió que las costuras de su uniforme de vuelo cedían a su fuerza

**- Pero qué demonios? **todo su uniforme de vuelo se abrió dejando ver parte su hermoso trasero, el muy sinvergüenza no tenía ropa interior limpia y había decidido ponerse el uniforme al aire

**- Pero que mierda es esto?** Pregunto mirando el asiento...** pega? le echaron pega a mi asiento... MIERDA LISAAAAAA  
><strong>desde una parte un poco alegada del hangar se podía apreciar una figura vestida de blanco arrodillándose muerta de la risa acompañada de 3 mujeres en iguales condiciones, todas acababan de salir de servicio…

**- Idiota exhibicionista jajaja eso te enseñara a ponerte ropa interior... **grito Lisa desde su escondite

**- Por Dios saquen la cámara **grito pegando un brinquito Sammie

**- Pero que hermoso trasero tiene... **

**- Kim esta va para mi álbum personal... Teniente Comandante va a querer una copia?**

**- No Vanesa, si no quisiera dormir en las noches, alquilaría una película de terror jajajaja**

**Saludos Cat**


	4. Chapter 4

Robotech no me pertenece la historia si…Otro Universo alterno… Humor , Humor y mas Humor, colaboraciones de FER82 y de CRISONMIZZLE… **Saludos Cat… **

**Diálogos**

_**Escritura**_

_Pensamientos_

Narrativa…

Esto se ubica cuando el SDF-1 aterriza en la tierra, posterior al viaje a Alaska de Global y Lisa y antes de tener que abandonar el planeta… Que hubiese pasado Si El Almirante Hayes arrepentido decidiera darle una visita a su hija al SDF-1, el punto es que este no va solo….

**Capitulo Cuatro**

Rick se fue a los vestidores gruñendo y escuchando comentarios algo subidos de tono de los otros pilotos…

**-Mierda solo espero que Mimey aún me esté esperando, ya es algo tarde…**

Lisa pensó que ya era hora de irse así que abandono las instalaciones del Prometeos tenía que comprar unas cositas de uso personal en Macross así que decidió salir a la ciudad…

Minmey estaba en las inmediaciones de las instalaciones militares esperando a Rick; como siempre mientras esperaba no perdió la oportunidad de coquetear con algunos pilotos… En ese momento Lisa la divisó a lo lejos

_¡Genial! _PensóLisa,_ desde mi punto de vista le estoy haciendo un favor a Rick esa niña es una zorrita con todo y ropa aunque claro él no lo va a ver de esta manera jijijiji _–se acerca inocentemente hasta la cantante-

**-¡ Hola Minmey! ¿Esperas a Rick?**

**-Hola Comandante, sí lo estoy esperando, la verdad es que se ha tardado bastante esta vez** – impaciente

**-Debe ser que esta con "SU" querido Max**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con SU Max?**

**-¡Es que no lo sabes, Rick es gay!**

**-No, Rick no puede ser gay, es imposible**

**-No lo es… es más tengo unas fotos de la última fiesta en que estuvimos que lo prueban **

Mimey solo abrió los ojos con asombro mientras observaba las fotos y se llevó la mano para taparse la boca dejándolas caer al piso

**-Ahhh** suspira Lisa **están tan enamorados pero deben mantener su romance oculto… ya sabes la milicia no acepta ese tipo de relaciones**

En ese momento Rick salía del hangar junto a Max, venían riendo y bromeando. Max le da un palmetazo en el trasero a Rick deseándole suerte con la cantante, pero ella interpreta otra cosa, cuando Rick llega al lado de ella, esta lo abofetea, le grita que no lo quiere ver nunca más y que se quede con su mariquita de cabello azul, Rick suspira para tranquilizarse y se voltea para ver a Lisa…

**-Lisa que hiciste? **Pregunta con una tranquilidad intimidante

**-Yo, nada**

**-No me mientas**

**-Porque siempre me responsabilizas de todo lo que te ocurre?**

**-Porque eres mi pesadilla en esta vida y la causa de todos mis males**

**-Vete a la mierda Rick, nos vemos Mary **guiñándole un ojo a Max se retira

**-Mary? Mary? **Repetía una y otra vez Rick

**- Rick que demonios paso con Minmey que le dijiste para que te golpeara de esa forma**

**- Yo no le dije nada**

En eso ve unas fotos tiradas en el piso de él y Max hablando muy cerca el uno del otro, había sido una fiesta y se habían tirado una madre pea, la mama de todas las borracheras… lo único que recuerda Rick es decir a Max es… te quiero hermano, eres el mejor amigo que un hombre pueda tener… etc, etc, etc

**- Mierda...** reacciono Rick atando los cabos sueltos; **Coño de su puta madre Lisa le dijo a Minmey que soy homosexual y si no me equivoco que tú eres mi pareja**

**- Como?**

**- A mierda Max yo conozco a Lisa... pero esta si me la paga, dame un segundo que me voy a reunir con Bella**

**- Rick no me parece buena idea... tu amistad con la hermanita de la comandante puede traerte problemas, ya deberían para esta guerra**

**- No te molesta que te haya puesto como marico en público**

**- Estoy muy seguro de mi sexualidad como para molestarme, por cierto Jefe te dejo yo si tengo una cita...** y guiñándole el ojo se fue de la base

Max llegó al lugar de la cita y su pareja aún no llegaba, pasado veinte minutos decidió llamarla a su móvil

**-¿Dónde estás? te estoy esperando**

**-¿A mí? creo que te equivocaste** -respondieron al otro lado de la línea

**-Pero si quedamos hoy**

**-Eso era antes**

**-¿Antes de que?**

**-De saber que eres pareja de ese tal Hunter**

**-¿Quién te dijo esa estupidez?**

**-Sabes que los rumores en la base vuelan**

**-¡Mierda! pero eso no es verdad**

**-Lo siento Max, pero a mí me gustan machito, machito. Así que buena suerte con tu como se llame**

**-¡Pero!** -ya le había cortado

**-¡Mierda Hayes!, esta me la pagas**

Saca su móvil y llama a Rick

**-Jefe, cuente conmigo para cagar a Hayes**

En un rincón oscuro de la cafetería de la base se encontraban 3 figuras sospechosas

**- Me parece tu plan muy poca cosa para todo lo que esa perra me ha hecho**

**- Ricky, Ricky, Ricky tú no sabes lo delicada que es mi querida viuda virgen con respecto a su cabello**

**- Porque llamas a la comandante viuda virgen? **pregunto Max intrigado

**- Porque lo es... versión muy corta, el patán de su prometido murió en Base Marte y ella se ha quedado a vestir santos y llorar por el... si me lo preguntan a mi hermanita le hace falta un buen revolcón... me entienden?** les dice guiñándoles el ojo

**- Yo siempre he pensado lo mismo, pero no conozco a ningún mártir dispuesto a cumplir esa misión, **respondió automáticamente Rick mientras pensaba en lo que paso en Base Marte con Lisa, encontrándole por primera vez sentido a su intento de suicidio

**- Vaya Hunter y yo que pensé que estarías loco haciendo cola y comprando tickets para esa rifa; digo por la forma en que le mirabas el escote anoche**

**- Yo no le mire el escote...** Max solo lo miraba sorprendido** no me veas así Max, es solo que su busto estaba allí que iba a hacer taparme los ojos**

**- Eso hubiese sido lo más caballeroso, pervertido**

**- Heyyy**

**- Volvamos al tema, **pidió Max** tenemos todo lo necesario para hacerlo...**

**- Si lo tengo todo aquí los veo a la media noche a fuera de sus barracas; y les recuerdo estoy bajo libertad condicional con mi papa si nos pescan lo negare todo, ya me tiene amenazada con enviarme a la academia militar**

**-Y que tiene eso de malo? si te la pasas todo el día rodeada de Militares**

**- El hecho que los trate por necesidad no implica que quiera ser uno de ustedes Ricky… Bye…. fue un placer conocerte Maximiliam**

**- Igual nos vemos en la noche señorita Hayes**

La chica se retira y deja a Max y a Rick solos en la mesa…

**-Jefe como rayos vamos a hacer para ponerle el colorante en el shampoo a la Comandante?**

**-Tranquilo Max, tu deja eso en mis manos, te explicaré todo…**

…

Rick toca a la puerta de Lisa, la cual ya estaba acostada mira el reloj y son las 00:15

**-¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?** – abre la puerta y se sorprende de quien es

**-¡MAX! ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?**

**-Lo siento Comandante si la incomodo a esta hora, pero no podía dormir** _mierda, como dejé que me convenciera Hunter… Lisa me matará… todo sea por mi honor…_

**-Comandante, yo eh… necesito aclarar algunas cosas con usted**

**-Sé por lo que vienes Max, de hecho pensaba pedirte disculpas mañana**

**-Comandante lo que hizo no es correcto, si usted tiene una guerra con Hunter lo respeto, pero de ahí que me involucre a mí y me haga quedar como gay ante toda la base y usted sabe que acá los rumores vuelan… ahora soy la gatita de Hunter para todos los pilotos**

**-Jajajajajaja, lo siento jajajaja Max jajajaja discúlpame jajajajaja**

_Mierda y yo que pensaba disculparla por esta vez y se ríe de mí en mi cara, ahora que se joda_

__**-Comandante disculpe pero… me presta su baño**

**-Claro Max, ya sabes dónde queda**

Max sale del baño y se dirigió a hablar con la Comandante la cual estaba vestida con su pijama y una bata de dormir que la cubría_... Hummm Rick tiene razón la Comandante tiene muy buen cuerpo_

__**- Muy bien Comandante como vamos a hacer con los rumores?**

**- No tengo ni la más mínima idea; Que se te ocurre?**

Después de unos momentos

**-Ya se Max, esta noche te queda a dormir aquí y mañana llegamos juntos a la base… le decimos a todos que tuvimos una increíble noche y que yo ya no soy virgen y tú no eres gay así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro que te parece esa idea?**

_Mierda y si Hunter me mata... pero bueno a el que le importa? no es como si estuviese algo con la Comandante...verdad?_

__- Y como se enterarían en la Base?

**- Fácil se supone que Sammie me tiene que llamar para despertarme, tú contestas el telefono de mi cuarto y todo arreglado... Vamos Max sabes que es una oferta única; decirle a tus amigos que derretiste mi hielo, tirarte al oficial superior de tu oficial superior y lo mejor de todo a la Hija de un Almirante... dime cómo puedes quedar mejor parado con los pilotos?**

**-Y que tengo que hacer?**

**-Seguirme la corriente y no decirle a Hunter nada de nuestro trato**

**- Esta bien Comandante, acepto**... solo espero que mañana no le toque lavarse el cabello pensó Max

**- Déjame buscarte unos cubrecamas y una almohada para que duermas en el sofá**

Mientras afuera de las barracas

**- Mierda porque Max no sale**

**- Crees que lo haya matado?**

**- No lo sé Bella**

...

Rick le manda un mensaje al móvil a Max _**¿Qué sucede?**_  
>Max aprovecha que Lisa fue a buscar la ropa de cama y le devuelve el mensaje <em><strong>¡Esta noche Lisa deja de ser virgen!<br>**_A Rick se le desencaja la mandíbula – _¡Mierda debería haber ido yo, por la put…!_

**- Rick paso algo?**

**- Nada Max se va a quedar un rato más hablando con Lisa algo de una... de una asesoría si algo así... mejor vamos a dormir se van a tardar algo, ven te acompaño a tus barracas ya es tarde**

**- Ricky te ves pálido estas bien?**

**- Si estoy bien, no te preocupes**

Mientras caminaban decide sacar nuevamente su celular

**- Si la tocas te mato...**

Rick no obtuvo respuesta a ese mensaje y no pegó un ojo en toda la noche imaginándose a Lisa y a Max juntos en distintas actividades y poses nada amigables.

Como siempre esperando que sea de su agrado **Cat**


	5. Chapter 5

Robotech no me pertenece la historia si…Otro Universo alterno… Humor , Humor y mas Humor, colaboraciones de FER82 y de CRISONMIZZLE… **Saludos Cat… **

**Diálogos**

_**Escritura**_

_Pensamientos_

Narrativa…

Esto se ubica cuando el SDF-1 aterriza en la tierra, posterior al viaje a Alaska de Global y Lisa y antes de tener que abandonar el planeta… Que hubiese pasado Si El Almirante Hayes arrepentido decidiera darle una visita a su hija al SDF-1, el punto es que este no va solo….

**Capitulo Cinco**

Al día siguiente Rick fue el primero en llegar a las instalaciones militares esperando a la "parejita", pero estos decidieron retrasarse como nunca lo habían hecho… para que todos los vieran llegar juntos…

Llegaban a la base de la mano y al despedirse Lisa le da un pequeño piquito en los labios a Max, Rick estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo

**-Max que demonios significa esto?**

**- Tranquilo Jefe, baje la voz que van a creer que me está haciendo una escena de celos... no se preocupe Jefe yo a usted lo quiero mucho y hay suficiente Maximiliam para los dos**

Rick jala a Max se lo lleva para hablar en privado, Max lo ve tan alterado que piensa que detrás de esta supuesta guerra de voluntades hay más sentimientos involucrados de lo que ellos mismos admiten

**-Ya déjate de idioteces Max y dime que no le tocaste ni un cabello a Lisa anoche**

...

En ese momento llega Lisa le había llamado la atención la forma de Rick de arrastrar a Max así que decidió acercarse a ver qué pasaba antes de ir al puente

**- Pero que piensa que pudo haber pasado Jefe?**

**-No lo sé… si lo supiera no preguntara, Lisa no es el tipo de mujer que se va a costar con un tipo que no es su novio, así que dime qué demonios paso anoche?**

Lisa que estaba oyendo la conversación decide actuar… _conque no soy el tipo ehhh?_ llega, abraza a Max por la espalda y comienza a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja sin quitarle la mirada a Rick de encima

**-Hola Hunter que tal tu día?**

**-He tenido mejores** -responde de mala gana

**-Pues para mí es el mejor de mi vida. Solo quería despedirme apropiadamente de Max **-se acerca a Max y le da un feroz beso en la boca dejando a Rick atónito y a Max en las nubes **Nos vemos cariño** se despide antes de irse

**-Mierda Max, estoy que te mato DIME QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE?**

Max estaba sombrado por la reacción de _Rick Vaya parece que le interesa más la Comandante de lo que deja ver... jajaja que sufra un poquito_

**- Entonces que paso entre ustedes? **Pregunto más calmado mientras caminaba de un lado a otro y se pasaba una mano por su cabello revuelto

**- Jefe que puede pasar entre un hombre y una mujer adultos que duermen en el mismo camarote**

**- Maximiliam que le hiciste?, como pudiste?**

**- Soy Hombre… lo que no entiendo es tu postura Rick, porque te alteras? no es como si tu tuvieses algo con la Comandante… ella es una mujer soltera como cualquier otra**

**-Ese es precisamente el punto, para ti ella es una mujer como cualquier otra, si tanto querías follarte a alguien anoche me hubieses dicho y yo te hubiese pagado una puta Max, porque tenías que tocar a Lisa**

**- Jefe creo que más importante sería que te preguntaras, porque no podía tocarla a ella según tú?**

**- Porque ella es... no era; eso, ella era una niña decente hasta que cayó en tus inmundas garras**

**- Vamos Jefe ahora yo soy el lobo feroz si no se dio cuenta hace unos minutos ella no está nada disgustada conmigo**

**-Pero Max porque tenías que hacerme eso a mí, eh digo a Lisa porque tenías que robarle su tesorito **_- Un tesorito que estaba guardando celosamente para mí... pero que mierdas pienso_

**-Vamos jefe no sea tan melodramático, que si hubiese sido usted no estaría pensando nada en el "tesorito" de la comandante. Al contrario lo estaría presumiendo de lo lindo con los demás... creo que ya hasta lo habría publicado en el mural como baja de guerra**

Lisa llega al puente después de una breve reunión de último minuto; solo se escuchaba el murmullo del trio

_Así que ya se enteraron con quien llegue a la base... bien veamos que son capaces de decir_

En eso se abre la comunicación por el Tac net

**-Escuadrones Vermion y Skull listos para despegar **

**-Líder Skull pista 3, las coordenadas están siendo enviadas a su pantalla**

**- Gracias Lisa… oí por allí que tu noche estuvo movida... que tal te sientes de estar en este lado de la acera? te duele mucho aun cuando caminas?** Lisa solo se puso roja como un tomate**; tranquila ya pasara además no creo que Max este tan bien dotado como yo, y si Claudia sobrevivió tu podrás hacerlo**

Lisa solo sintió como era empujada a un lado de su consola

**- Roy eres un grosero como puedes ventilar nuestra vida privada de esa forma**

**- Por favor Clau, además yo estoy muy orgulloso de haberte desflorado amor, a parte no es nada malo lo que le paso a Lisa… o es que a ti no te gusta lo que hago en las noches mi morena bella**

En eso la pantalla de la consola de Lisa se dividió en dos apareciendo a su lado izquierdo un chico joven de cabellos azules…

**- Teniente lamento interrumpir pero no me parece correcto ese tipo de comentarios hacia la Comandante**

**- Pero si salió el gallito en defensa de su hembra así se hace Cabo lo felicito no todos los días uno se puede llevar un bocado como Hayes a la boca...**

****En eso Rick abre la comunicación dividiendo la pantalla en tres

**- No creen que en lugar de discutir quien se tira o no a la Comandante deberíamos dedicarnos a volar... puente le agradezco que me haga llegar las coordenadas de mi escuadrón a decir verdad a mí me interesa una mierda su vida privada**

**- Saben que? vete a la mierda Roy y tu Rick pídele las coordenadas a tu abuela **y cortó la señal mientras en el puente todas la miraban  
>se voltea y mira directamente hacia el trio<p>

**- No quiero absolutamente ningún comentario de esto**

**- Si señora**

**-Claudia queda a cargo voy a una reunión**

**- Muy bien Lisa, yo daré las instrucciones a los escuadrones**

y con eso Lisa salió como una ventisca del puente

**-Ahora si la molestaron chicos** les dijo Claudia mientras abría las comunicaciones nuevamente

**- Nadie la manda a andar de regalada Claudia**

**- RICK¡…** grito Max en respuesta

**- Epa hermanito pensé que habías dicho que no te interesaba la vida privada de Lisa**

**- Vete a la mierda Roy… Comandante Grant espero las coordenadas en mi consola, Vermion 1 fuera…**

**- Vaya Clau son ideas mías o me mandaron a la mierda los dos**

**- Roy sigue así y dormirás en el sofá esta noche… SDF-1 fuera**

Lisa aprovecho un descanso después de tantas reuniones para tranquilizarse y lo único que pensó que podía calmar un poco sus ánimos era una ducha con agua caliente

Entro a su baño y se miró en el espejo las marcas de la tinta estaban desapareciendo _gracias a Dios_ cuadro el agua caliente y entro a la ducha, con un revuelo muy grande en su cabeza… _pero porque demonios Roy no se pudo callar la boca y que carajos le pasa a Rick esta mas odioso que de costumbre... Max besa Wow, bueno no es que Max bese ultra Wow; es más soy yo quien beso ultra Wow, porque yo fui quien lo beso a él... verdad?... Dios Lisa estar tanto tiempo entre pilotos te está volviendo arrogante, definitivamente las malas mañas se pegan..._

__Cuando se dio cuenta llevaba 20 minutos en el baño, se había lavado el cabello y ni cuenta se había dado... tomo una toalla y comenzó a vestir... cuando se iba a peinar para ponerse sus rollitos en el cabello tan clásicos en ella y algo de maquillaje se miró en el espejo

**- MIERDA RICK HUNTERRRR**

**Saludos Cat**


	6. Chapter 6

Robotech no me pertenece la historia si…Otro Universo alterno… Humor , Humor y mas Humor, colaboraciones de FER82 y de CRISONMIZZLE… **Saludos Cat… **

**Diálogos**

_**Escritura**_

_Pensamientos_

Narrativa…

Esto se ubica cuando el SDF-1 aterriza en la tierra, posterior al viaje a Alaska de Global y Lisa y antes de tener que abandonar el planeta… Que hubiese pasado Si El Almirante Hayes arrepentido decidiera darle una visita a su hija al SDF-1, el punto es que este no va solo….

**Capitulo Seis**

….

Lisa llega al hangar con ánimos de matar llevaba su cabello rosa suelto le llegaba casi al nivel de la cintura, era muy raro ver a Lisa con el cabello suelto y mojado y mucho más extraño era verla con el cabello color algodón de azúcar _definitivamente la caja de tinte da lo que promete_… pensó Rick que venía bajando de su Varitech después de su doble turno de servicio

Rick no pudo evitar pensar que a pesar de lo estrafalario del color Lisa se veía espectacular y su nuevo Look combinaba perfectamente con su maquillaje y su uniforme blanco

**- ERES EL IDIOTA MAS GRANDE DEL UNIVERSO**

**- Que ocurre comandante tiene miedo que su nuevo novio no la vaya a querer, solo por su nuevo color de cabello? **Le respondió Rick con toda la ironía del mundo frente a Max

**- NO SEAS IDIOTA HUNTER ENTRE EL CABO STERLING Y YO NO HAY NADA, SOLO LE PAGABA EL FAVOR POR PONERLO COMO HOMOSEXUAL EN LA BASE... PERO TU... TU MALDITA RATA INMUNDA TE PASASTE... sabes cuánto tiempo paso cuidando mi cabello imbécil... **le dio unos cuantos golpes y patadas con algo de fuerza y se alejo de el con su rabieta

**-Eso es todo lo que puede hacer Comandante vaya y yo que pensaba que usted tenía algún tipo de entrenamiento militar, usted sabe, defensa personal y esas cosas, es obvio que solo fue entrenada para ser oficial de escrit**… Rick no pudo terminar la idea solo sintió con lo tacleaban y lo enviaban al piso

**-MALDITA RATA QUIERES VER DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ?**

Lisa estaba sentada a horcadas sobre la cintura de Rick su cabello rosa le cubría a Rick el rostro y no podía mirara a los alrededores mientras Lisa le daba un gancho de derecha en una de las costillas…

**-Pero qué demonios te pasa? **Le dijo mientras le tomaba las manos por las muñecas,** ubícate Lisa pegas como niña**

**-Ahgggg, rata inmunda, **Lisa comenzó a forcejear con el… a darle arañazos por todo el cuerpo donde lo alcanzaba; Max solo le pedía a los curiosos que los dejaran solos… Rick solo acerco a Lisa más a su cuerpo para hablarle al oído

**-Lisa deja de moverte que me estas excitando y se van a dar cuenta cuando te levantes**

Lisa de repente dejo de forcejear con él y pestaño varias veces como intentando de analizar la información que Rick le acababa de dar, miro la posición en la que estaban, y sobre que parte de la anatomía de Rick estaba ella precisamente sentada, la cual se sentía sumamente dura… inmediatamente se puso roja como un tomate… **ERES UN SUCIO… **

**-Lisa hija se puede saber que le haces a ese Teniente en plena pista del Prometeos?**

_Mierda porque a mi… porque precisamente en este momento tenía que llegar mi padre_

**-Nada realmente, solo me tropecé y me caí sobre el Teniente papi… **respondió poniendo su voz mas inocente

**- Estamos en horario de trabajo llámame Almirante o señor, me intriga saber cómo te caíste para que el Teniente recibiera esa serie de araños en la cara y en los brazos hija**

**- Es Comandante no hija, **respondía a su padre mientras se levantaba del regazo de Rickrogándole a Dios que no se notara en el uniforme de Rick nada de lo que ella estaba sintiendo hace unos segundo** estamos en horario de trabajo Almirante y en cuanto a los araños ya el vino así de fábrica… **respondió mirando a Rick de reojo esperando a ver si se atreva a contradecirla **y que haces por aquí, pensé que tenías otra reunión?**

**- Si pero andaba buscando al Teniente para invitarlo a cenar el viernes en la noche… y quiero que sea algo formal hija**

Lisa sabía perfectamente lo que significaban esas palabras y maldijo mentalmente a su padre… _mierda ser la anfitriona ideal para Rick Hunter porque a mi… aunque el aún puede negarse…_ Giro y miro a Rick el cual estaba parado detrás de ella parecía que aun escudaba parte de su cuerpo con el de ella… _Vaya aún no se te baja la calentura Hunter parece que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Minmey no te da lo tuyo_, pensó Lisa

Rick miro a Lisa, la expresión de su rostro la delataba… y de una forma extraña supo exactamente lo que pensaba… _con que esas tenemos Lis_

**-Señor me encantaría cenar con ustedes, dígame la hora y el sitio y allí estaré**

**-Bien será en mi camarote es el más grande… Lisa hija espero que cocines un menú de 4 platos como mínimo… puedes mandar a Bella a comprar los ingredientes que necesites… aquí tiene mi tarjeta de crédito… Teniente a las 20:00 horas de mañana sea puntual… **

**-Si Señor**

**-Y Lisa hija me gusta más tu color natural de cabello, tal vez quieras aprovechar que tienes mi tarjeta de crédito para pasar a un salón y tú sabes… arreglártelo un poco, es solo una sugerencia beba, hace años que sé que tú puedes hacer con tu cuerpo lo que quieras… solo velo como una opción, si quieres llevas a tu hermana y unas amigas y te tomas una tarde en un Spa; Dios sabe que a tu madre le encantaban esas cosas**

Y con este último comentario el Almirante Hayes se retiró de la pista del Prometeos… dejando a una Lisa sumamente confundida

**-Son ideas mías o es que todos los hombres son idiotas? **Giro y se consiguió de frente los ojos azul intenso de Rick

**-Entonces, me vas a hacer una comida casera Lisa?**

**-Si Hunter, gracias por recodarme, **le dijo en la voz más dulce y melosa de su repertorio **tengo que ir a comprar el veneno para Ratas…**

Y con este comentario Lisa se retiró hacia el puente… dejándolo solo en la pista…

****Rick camino hacia las oficinas de Vermion con una sonrisa en el rostro y allí se encontró a Max

**- Así que no pasó nada?**

**- Nop**

Suspiro relajado sentía que se había quitado como 10 Kilos de peso de los hombros que no sabía que llevaba

**- Eres un maldito desgraciado porque no me lo dijiste antes?**

**- Porque simplemente no era su problema Jefe y la Comandante me pidió que no te dijera nada**

**-Uhmmm quizá vaya siendo hora de parar esto antes de alguien salga lastimado no crees Max?**

**-Vaya lo pensaste tu solo, eh jefe?**

**-Vete al diablo Max…**se retira _Si mejor parar esto antes de que de verdad se enoje conmigo y peor me meta en problemas con su papa…si eso, es ahora necesito una ofrenda de paz_ y se dirige rápidamente a los vestidores del escuadrón.

….

Spa Mi último Refugio en horas de la tarde

Sammy, Vanesa, Kim, Bella, Claudia y Lisa...estaban disfrutando una tarde de solo chicas cortesía de la tarjeta de crédito del Almirante Hayes, Lisa las había invitado a todas para joder a su papa... mientras disfrutaban y se mimaban un poco…

**-Chicas es una lástima que Max este saliendo contigo Lisa, ahora el Teniente Hunter se sentirá muy solo, tal vez deberíamos hacer algo para buscarle un novio...**

**- Samantha, Max no es Gay, ni es pareja de Rick**

**- Si lo sé, pero en verdad al Teniente se le ve muy solito ahora que tampoco tiene a Minmey tal vez hay que inscribirlo en un servicio de citas o algo por el estilo no le parece Comandante... **le dijo Sammie con una inocencia totalmente fingida

**- Lisa a mi me parece que ya deberías parar esta guerra absurda con Rick**, le dijo Claudia

**- A mi también me lo parece el ojitos de perrito perdido es muy buena gente cuando lo llegas a conocer**

**- Vaya si hablo la aliada de mi enemigo... no creas que se me olvida lo q me hicieron tu y Rick es más me lo deberías compensar**

**- Que te parece si te ayudo a vengarte por lo del cabello rosa?**

**- A ver qué sugieres**

**- Lisa no te prestes a sus juegos no ves que los está manipulando a los dos solo por entretenerse**

**- Calla Claudia que quiero oír lo que su mente maquiavélica piensa**

**- Bueno que te parece, cabellos rosas contra barracas rosas, tal vez podrías mandarle a poner un rodapié de flores te aseguro que se vería muy bonito**

Es misma noche en la Habitación de Rick…

Este no daba crédito a lo que veía las paredes todas la paredes de su barraca estaban pintadas de rosa, cielos hasta sus modelos de aviones lo estaban, había poster de modelos masculinos con muy poca ropa y posiciones muy sugerentes y lo peor era que su colección de discos ahora incluía cosas como Lady Gaga, Britney Spears, Backstreet Boys

**-**_**LIIISAAA¡**_** maldita comadreja traicionera-** grita con todas sus fuerzas pero lo peor estaba por venir…súbitamente su teléfono y su laptop comienzan a recibir una avalancha de mensajes a través de la intranet de la nave…

**-ChicoTierno: Quee buen culito tienes Teniente Hermoso**

**-Varonil y Gay envía: Me gusta la decoración pero el color es demasiado**

**-SargentoCaliente: Este pequeñín necesita una lección contáctame**…así sucesivamente hasta acumular alrededor de 56 mensajes en su bandeja de entrada…

Lanzando su laptop y su teléfono al piso estaba furioso, quería venganza y esta vez no sería considerado, no esta vez en verdad desea hacerle daño y recuerda la Libreta de Evaluación en especial un apartado que no le había mostrado a Bella y sonriendo dice para si

**- Con que esas tenemos ahora Lisa vas a saber lo que es bueno... mi venganza será dulce… te juro que lo voy a disfrutar como nada en el mundo….y al final cuando me pidas que pare te diré que tú te lo buscaste**

Y se acuesta en su cama, sabe que mañana las burlas serán terribles pero el prospecto de una Lisa suplicándole perdón le ayuda a conciliar el sueño.

**Saludos Cat**


	7. Chapter 7

Robotech no me pertenece la historia si…Otro Universo alterno… Humor , Humor y mas Humor, colaboraciones de FER82 y de CRISONMIZZLE… **Saludos Cat… **

**Diálogos**

_**Escritura**_

_Pensamientos_

Narrativa…

Esto se ubica cuando el SDF-1 aterriza en la tierra, posterior al viaje a Alaska de Global y Lisa y antes de tener que abandonar el planeta… Que hubiese pasado Si El Almirante Hayes arrepentido decidiera darle una visita a su hija al SDF-1, el punto es que este no va solo….

**Capitulo Siete**

Horas de la mañana en el comedor de la Base

Rick trataba de pasar su coraje por el último incidente, pero las bromas de los pilotos y demás personal de la nave y alguno que otro piropo subido de tono habían sido demasiado, sentado pacientemente aguarda a que sus objetivos lleguen

**-Bien Hayes, tú lo pediste, quise llevar las cosas tranquilas sin escalar la situación pero, tenías que hacer gala de tus "Habilidades Supremas de Estratega", bien voy a devolverte el golpe, pero no como te esperas...**

En ese momento 3 chicas entran al comedor para el ojo inexperto son solo un grupo de amigas queriendo disfrutar de un desayuno tranquilo antes de iniciar sus labores, pero Rick conoce de lo que son capaces y con una sonrisa maquiavélica se les acerca con la libreta que saco de la habitación de Lisa...

**-Hola Chicas, Como están?**

**-Hola Trasero Hermoso...digo Teniente Hunter** fue Sammy la primera en saludar y las sonrisas cómplices le indicaron a Rick que había sido adrede

**-Bien la verdad, bastante mal mi doble turno está acabando conmigo y casi no tengo tiempo de nada de hecho solo tengo 2hrs libres entre turnos**

**-Cielos y será todo un mes, pobrecito señor si necesita que lo mimen sabe que estamos disponibles** le dijo Vanesa con un guiño del ojo

**-Bueno eso se gana por sacar el lado malo de la jefa** (e dijo Kim entre molesta y burlona

**-Es gracioso que lo digan, ustedes que la conocen mejor es común que ella sea tan vengativa**

**-Oh teniente no sabe la que sea buscado**

**-Ummm oye Kim bonita bolsa que es Channel**,

**-Si teniente como lo supo, bueno Lisa me lo regalo en mi cumpleaños**

**-Bueno seguro que ella consiguió una buena rebaja por la imitación **suelta como sin querer

**-Imitación Teniente está Loco; Ella no haría algo así **le dice Vanesa impresionada

**-No lo digo yo, lo dice ella bueno más bien lo que escribe ella...**las chicas Atónitas observan la copia de la Libreta que Rick lleva y sorprendidas comienzan a leerla, asombradas leen todas las entradas sobre Rick y sus castigos apenas conteniéndose la risa pero pronto eso va a cambiar

**-Si es la letra de ella...de eso no hay duda **asegura Kim

**-Aún no llegan a la mejor parte**

El trio sigue leyendo, cuando se consiguen lo siguiente:

_**Capitulo 4 Ambiente de Trabajo (Como amaestrar a 3 causas perdidas, sin que la Tia C se de cuenta)**_

_**Tabla 1.- Fichas Personales de las chicas del puente**_

_**Samantha Porter 18 años: Soñadora, impertinente, y la mas habladora del Trio, romántica empedernida tanto que jura que encuentra el amor de su vida a razón de 2 por semana y le dura una cita con cama incluida... **_

**-Esa maldita vieja arrugada **

_**Kim Young 20 años: Sarcástica e irónica, la manipuladora del Trio y la más zorra de las 3 su cuenta de amigos con derechos ya llega la cincuentena...**_

**-Zorra¡ si la señorita Iceberg no consigue nada es por el carácter de los mil demonios que se carga**

_**Vanessa Leeds 21 años: Callada, centrada, ecuanime...es la peor de todas ellas, con su carita de no rompo ni un plato y cuando nadie la ve acaba con toda vajilla... Kim y Sammy ni juntas le gana a ella **_

**-Bien con que esas tenemos...**

**-Si y ni siquiera han visto lo que puso de Claudia**

**-Claudia déjenos ver Teniente **

_**Claudia Grant 29 años: Firme, Profesional, dedicada, comprensiva...mi mejor amiga (a veces pienso que es la única que tengo) pero si Roy Fockker es su hombre ideal... algo debe de estar muy mal en ella; existen muchos hombres mucho mejores que Roy, y Claudia vale mucho como para conformarse con tan poca cosa**_

**-Dios Claudia va a matar **exclamo Kim

**-Con lo que le molestan que se metan en su vida  
>y más con el Teniente Fokker <strong>Analizo Vanesa

**-PERO ESTO NO SE PUEDE QUEDAR ASI...no hay que demostrarla a la Teniente Comandante Hayes con quien esta tratando o no chicas** revolución Kim

**-SIII** gritaron a coro Sammy y Vanesa ganándose más de una mirada extraña

**-Además como pudo escribir eso de Claudia se supone que es su hermana**

**-Teniente Claudia lo sabe**

**-No todavía chicas yo pensaba…**

**-No se moleste nosotros le diremos y se retiran llevándose la copia de la Libreta  
><strong>  
><em>Jejeje, Lisa casi siento lastima por ti chiquita cualquier cosa que yo te haga no se compara con lo que esas 3 o mejor dicho esas 4 van hacerte, pero tú te lo buscaste...además para variar será bueno ver a los toros desde la barrera jejeje...<em>un Rick contento termina su trago y regresa a los hangares

_…._

El trio llego al puente dándole gracias a Dios de que Lisa no estaba allí…

**-Chicas porque están tan molestas?**

**-Claudia mira lo que escribió Lisa de nosotras**

**-Déjenme ver… se puede saber de donde sacaron esto?**

**-No los dio el Teniente Hunter**

**-Debí imagínamelo**

**-Claudia no estas molesta? mira lo que dijo de Roy…**

**-Kim te voy a preguntar algo… Tu no crees que merezco algo mejor que Fokker?**

**-Bueno si pero no lo escribo o te lo digo en tu cara**

**-Yo creo que esa Libreta es algo muy personal de Lisa y que ninguna de ustedes debería leerla… y eso es todo lo que voy a decir al respecto…**

Claudia se Giro y se dedicó a trabajar en su estación…

**-Chicas creen que deberíamos dejar esto así?**

**-Ni en juego Sammie… ni en juego**

…**.**

Tiempo después ese mismo día en el comedor principal de la nave lo que era simplemente una reunión entre diversas oficiales y suboficiales jóvenes para convivir y enterarse de los pormenores de la vida social del SDF-1, se convertirá en el primer paso de una tempestad…

**-La Comandante Hayes y el Teniente Sterling...bueno si es lo que dice ella, no quiero ni imaginar lo que le haya hecho a Max; porque por lo que nos ha contado ella es anorgasmia y nos ha contado que es incapaz de sentir placer de manera convencional, digo ni en orgias de 4-5 a 1 ha conseguido un orgasmo, así que era natural que una persona con tanto stress acumulado encontrara una manera de liberarlo de forma poco convencional** (Kim)

**-Espera! estamos hablando de la misma Lisa Hayes, la Reina del Hielo…**

**-Si la misma que viste y calza, yo creo que el teniente Sterling no batea para el otro equipo, más bien que fue la manera de la Teniente Hayes de persuadirlo a ser su mascota de ocasión** (Vanessa)

**-Mascota?**

**-Si Mascota, compañero de juego, servidumbre o esclavo, verán Lisa es aficionada al Sado Masoquismo obvio ella siendo la dominante en la relación además yo creo que ella consigue sustituir su falta de placer por medio del sexo al torturar gente bajo su mando en especial a los pilotos, creo que ya se obsesiono con el Teniente Hunter, creo que lo quiere montar en su potro de madera y vestirlo de esclavo... **(Sammie)

**-Si es que no lo ha hecho, yo creo que el Teniente Hunter, ha buscado la forma de escaparse de ella, pero la Comandante no se lo piensa permitir…**(Kim)

**-Como es eso?**

**-Simple como saben, el Teniente y Minmey tenían una relación bastante cercana…**el resto de las presente solo mueven la cabeza asintiendo…**que termino recientemente, porque la misma Comandante Hayes le dijo a Minmey que Rick y Max eran pareja…(**Vanesa)

**-Fue por celos?**

**-Para nada, eso fue simplemente marcar su territorio, Lisa no iba permitir que el Canario le quitara a su juguete favorito**…(Vanesa)

**-O por Dios eso explica porque el teniente llega seguido al dispensario por curitas y alcohol, él dice que es porque práctica Box y artes marciales en el gimnasio y termina con golpes moretones y cortadas, no será que ella lo maltrata?¡**

**-Es probable, pero lo que me preocupa si ese es el caso es que no solo se limite a golpearlo…(**Sammie)

**-Oh Cielos es cierto, ella en una ocasión ya un poco ebria nos mostro su colección de látigos, algunos de ellos poseen alfileres de metal en su punta, o solo de imaginar al pobre Teniente siendo flagelado…**Kim

**-Basta yo no puedo creerlo digo, porque el Teniente Hunter no hace algo como…**

**-Como que chicas? Denunciarla con la PM y arriesgarse a perder el poco orgullo y respeto de los pilotos que todavía tiene, devolverle el golpe, eso probablemente lo lleve a una corte marcial y el padre de Lisa es un Almirante en el Consejo de Gobierno, así que a quien creen que le darán la razón?** (Vanesa)

**-Dios pobrecillo, esto no puede continuar así tenemos que salvar al Teniente Hunter de esa…esa BRUJA…están conmigo Chicas**

**-Sííí…**y con un estruendo proceden a levantarse de la mesa y a correr la voz la operación "Rescatando al Cachorrito" había comenzado…

**-Ummm chicas no creen que quizá, solo quizá nos pasamos con nuestra historia?** (Kim)

**-No eso y más es lo que se tiene merecido**…(Vanesa)

**-Estoy de acuerdo con ella, además esto va a ser solo el comienzo**…(Sammie)

…

Rick llego a la Base luego de sus dos horas de descanso y noto que todas las oficiales lo miraban con lastima, y por donde pasaba solo se escuchaban murmullos…

_Dios y ahora que más me habrá hecho Lisa?_

Rick entra a la oficina del Vermion y se consigue a Max y a Roy…

**-Ustedes saben que me hizo Lisa esta vez que todas las mujeres de la Base me ven con lastima?**

**-Jefe creo que esta vez no fue la Comandante…**

Rick solo alzo una ceja en señal de estar extrañado

**-Si cachorro aparentemente fue el trio**

**- Y Ahora que dijeron esas locas?**

**-Bueno que eras la mascota sexual de la Comandante y que ella te maltrataba y te daba con látigo… y solo Dios sabe qué cosa más, en verdad he oído cosas muy interesantes…**

**-Queee?**

**-Si cachorro es más te dejaron estos panfletos en la oficina…**

**Max le pasa un grupo grueso de páginas que decían más o menos lo siguiente:**

_**-Te maltratan, verbal, física, mental, emocionalmente… Necesitas ayuda… llama al 0500-ayudamacross y estaremos allí para ti… solo reporta**_

_**-No te dejes golpear, la violencia no es la solución… damos refugio a las personas en tu situación, solo llámanos…**_

_**-Una nota personal… Señor estamos con usted, si necesita que declaremos a su favor… solo denuncie a la Vieja Bruja de la Comandante… nosotros estaremos a su lado… la nota venia acompañada de una Lista de Nombres de oficiales de la base**_

**-Pero que mierda es esto?**

**-Esas son las firmas que recogieron por su causa Jefe **

**-Cómo?**

**-Te lo voy a poner así cachorro, si en verdad fueras un perro ya hubiesen puesto a Lisa en la sociedad protectora de animales**

**-Pero como paso esta mierda?**

**-Creo que el trio se está vengando por algo de la Comandante pero aun no sé por qué?**

**-Mierda pero es que hasta le hago una broma inocente a Lisa es como escupir para arriba de alguna forma siempre se me regresa para darme una patada por el culo… esto se tiene que terminar pero ya…**

**-Sera después del patrullaje enano es hora de volar…**

**Rick se fue a los cambiadores, viendo como todos los pilotos lo miraban como buscándole algo….**

**-Y ahora que les pasa Mierda… se les perdió uno igualito a mi?**

_Que mierda es que nada me puede salir bien Maldita seas Lisa Hayes_

Lisa llego después de una serie de reuniones al puente, noto que ciertas cosas estaban extrañas en la base pero prefirió ignorarlas

**-Buenos días Chicas**

**-Buenos Dias Teniente Comandante Hayes...**le contestan todas de manera seca para el gusto de Lisa _"Que mosca les pico a estas"_

**-Comandante Hayes el Teniente Hunter desea hablar con usted**

**-Sammie dale tu las coordenadas yo... **pero Sammie ya había abierto el canal para que Lisa hablara con Rick

**-Comandante Hayes Buenos Días podría darme las coordenadas del vuelo de patrulla...**el tono frio de Rick le indico que algo andaba mal****

**-Si claro...Enviando los datos... **mordiéndose los labios prosigue...**Rick...podríamos hablar después de que termine tú turno? yo quisiera...**

**-Comandante Hayes lo único que quiero de usted son los datos de misión y en cuanto a mi tiempo libre pienso aprovecharlo de mejor manera, usted sabe dispongo de muy poco... **y le corta la transmisión

**-Esta molesto muy molesto...**murmura

**-Claudia puedo hablar contigo un segundo...**

**-Lo siento Comandante Hayes estoy ocupada con la revisión de los sistemas tácticos... **le dice sin levantar la mirada de su consola

**-Claudia que pasa? estas molesta conmigo? Qué te hice?**

**-En cuanto a tú segunda pregunta Si y no soy la única...con un ademan le indica que mire al Trio, **todas ellas estaban pendientes de sus deberes pero tenian una expresiones marcadas de disgusto**, en cuanto a la tercera pregunta, mi vida sentimental y con quien decida pasarla es mi elección y en cuanto a tú primera pregunta dejaste en malas manos tu libretita roja Lis... y con eso Claudia resumió sus actividades**

**-Oh por Dios ahora si mato a Hunter**

**-Cielo creo que antes de andar pensando en matar a nadie deberías pensar en salvarte tu… porque todos sabemos lo peligroso que puede ser el trio…**

No pudieron seguir hablando porque llego el Capitán Global al puente…

Las cosas no lucían bien para Lisa, durante toda la mañana las chicas hacían lo posible para no dirigirle ni siquiera la mirada, sólo hablaban con ella cuando la situación lo ameritaba y siempre empezaba con la frase Comandante Hayes SEÑORA lo que era más que casualidad…

**-Dios contentarlas me va a dejar en la ruina…supongo que no me comprare zapatos nuevos en mi próximo permiso…** aún trataba de encontrarle algo bueno a la situación pero no encontraba nada

Lo peor es que a donde quiera que iba los miembros femeninos de la tripulación murmuraban entre sí y después le daban unas miradas entre reprobación, decepción y muerte…

En el comedor se tuvo que sentar sola a comer nadie quiso sentarse con ella o dejar que se sentara en otra mesa con otras personas

**-Lo siento Comandante Hayes los asientos están reservados… para personas amantes de los cachorritos…** le había dicho una oficial medica entre las risas de sus compañeras y la mirada que le dieron los encargados de la cocina que le hizo revisar su porción de sopa y ensalada por si había un trozo de vidrio o tal vez veneno para ratas…

**-OK esto es malo, necesito hallar a Clau y averiguar que pasa… **se apresura a comer y se dirige a terminar sus actividades

Para la tarde casi noche, no solo eran las mujeres también los hombres en especial los pilotos, que no disimulaban el evitarla como la plaga…

**-Max en verdad no sabes que es lo que pasa?**

**-Lo siento Comandante, no puedo ayudarla, ni pienso ayudarla esta vez, digo a mi me está tocando de rebote… **mientras le señala aún grupo de pilotos que los miran con demasiado interés y en el caso de Max pareciera que lo llaman "Traidor lamebotas" solo por hablar con Lisa

**-No pienso meterme entre ustedes y toda la nave, Rick es uno de mis mejores amigos y a usted la respeto mucho, pero me gusta mucho respirar…así que esta vez está sola**

**-Entiendo Max, disculpa las molestias…**

_Bien Hayes esto es mucho peor de lo que pensaste, estúpido Rick y estúpida yo por escribir esa maldita libreta _dice mientras se aleja casi corriendo del hangar…

En otra parte de la nave un Rick cada vez más fastidiado se suponía que su plan haría que Lisa viviera un infierno, no convertirlo a él en el piloto más "abusado y maltratado del SDF-1"

**-Condenadas no se les ocurrió otra cosa... porque tengo que yo ser el sometido, el sirviente, la mascota o cómo demonios se llame… **encara con 2 miembros del trio en la sala de pre vuelo del Prometheus

**-Vamos Teniente en verdad tiene que preguntar... mírese y mire a la Comandante...**

**-Que me quieren decir?**

**-Bueno que nadie creería que la cosa fuese al revés solo eso... además Lisa tiene el porte... al ser una persona sumamente controladora y dominante...es fácil que la gente se lo crea además…**

**-Usted es un masoquista comprobado porque con todo lo que le ha hecho aún la trata...**

**-Sí creo que tienen razón, pero aun así no me gusta…**

**-Vamos Teniente, le estamos haciendo un favor**

**-Un favor?**

**-Si señor ahora las chicas de la nave ya no creen que es que gay, sino que está siendo abusado por la Comandante Hayes, y más de una está interesada en adoptarlo…**

**-Uhmm no se Vanessa, creo que esto se puede salir de control…**

**-No lo hará señor se lo aseguramos…**le dice una muy confiada Sammy

**-Bueno está bien…**mientras se retira no escucha a Kim llegar

**-Hola chicas ya tengo los anuncios…**

**-Bien ahora solo reunamos a la Sociedad Protectora y los pegamos…**Vanessa apenas puede contener la risa

En la oficina del Capitán Global… horas de la noche el Almirante Hayes y el Capitán tomaban unos vasos de vodka mientras conversaban de las razones del Almirante para estar de visita…

**-Lo siento Henry pero eso todo lo que pude hacer, el consejo ya decidió, el SDF-1 debe partir y llevarse a los civiles con él**

**-Eso es una estupidez Donald y lo sabes…**

**-Que puedo decir, le gente tiene miedo y cuando se tiene miedo no toma las mejores decisiones…se necesita un cambio de rumbo, incluso si eso significa hacer pública la existencia de los Zentraedis…**

**-Sabes que eso no será pronto…**

**-Lo sé, aunque esta nave tiene un gran poder, sus posibilidades en contra de toda la armada Zentraedi son escasas, por eso yo…yo…**

**-Quieres que Lisa se vaya contigo o al menos sacarla de aquí lo más rápido que se pueda…**

**-Si...pero dudo que ella vaya a estar feliz…hacerlo sería como darle el tiro de gracia a cualquier esperanza de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, pero significaría que ella podría sobrevivir, así que como veras…**

**-Malo si lo haces, malo si no lo haces…aún no solo es tu derecho, es tu obligación velar por el bienestar de tu hija, lo difícil es saber si la decisión que tomas es la correcta y si debes confiar en ella**

**-En estos momentos, a pesar de los problemas y riesgos, ella es feliz en esta nave Henry, se entrega a su deber, pero esta vez tiene amigos, personas con las que disfruta pasar su tiempo libre, hace bromas, casi no la reconozco, siempre he creído que su niñez termino cuando Sarah falleció, ella apenas tenía 10 y Bella con trabajo alcanzaba los 5 años, se tuvo que ocupar de su hermana, casi por sí misma, después vino todo el asunto de Ríber, ella se enlisto y bueno conoces el resto…**

**-Si criar hijos es difícil, mucho más que ser solo soldado…pero Lisa es una oficial excepcional y una mujer sorprendente…**

**-Henry, necesito saber algo y no puedo preguntárselo a Lisa porque sé que no me respondería, ni tampoco puedo pedirle a Bella o Claudia este favor, sabes si Liz…si ella, bueno está viendo a alguien…**

**-En quien piensas Don…déjame adivinar en Hunter verdad?**

**-Los encontré ayer a ella y él en una situación un tanto inadecuada para 2 oficiales y cuando pedí explicaciones, ella me invento una historia y si bien Lisa puede ser muchas cosas, pero una buena mentirosa no es…**

**-Jejeje Donald…**dice mientras le acerca una carpeta y le muestra el anuncio de la SPA sobre Lisa…su padre apenas controla los impulsos de reír o llorar mientras Global continua**…-No sabes ni la mitad**

**SPA: Sociedad Protectora de Animales; Saludos Cat **


	8. Chapter 8

Robotech no me pertenece la historia si…Otro Universo alterno… Humor , Humor y mas Humor, colaboraciones de FER82 y de CRISONMIZZLE… **Saludos Cat… **

**Diálogos**

_**Escritura**_

_Pensamientos_

Narrativa…

Esto se ubica cuando el SDF-1 aterriza en la tierra, posterior al viaje a Alaska de Global y Lisa y antes de tener que abandonar el planeta… Que hubiese pasado Si El Almirante Hayes arrepentido decidiera darle una visita a su hija al SDF-1, el punto es que este no va solo….

**Capitulo Ocho**

La mañana del viernes comenzó como lo había hecho el día anterior para Lisa, las miradas asesinas y las murmuraciones se hacían peor y no ayudaba en nada el hecho de que convenientemente en su camarote había habido un falla eléctrica que arruino sus electrodomésticos junto con una fuga de gas que obligo a Lisa a desayunar otra vez en el comedor en lo que le arreglaban…

**-No se preocupe señora le dejaremos su mazmorra como nueva…** fue el comentario del sargento jefe de la cuadrilla, que dejo a Lisa furiosa _MAZMORRA? Qué demonios está pasando aquí?_

**-Bien tampoco le pusieron veneno o le dejaron clavos o vidrio, aunque pudieron escupir en ella…ughh…**dice perdiendo el poco apetito que se quedaba

**-Hola hermanita, como te trata la vida**

**-Mal **

**-Por algo será**

**-Que quieres mentecata?**

**-Estamos de mala, aunque por lo general así te encuentras siempre, te lo digo Liz necesitas sacarte el stress y un buen revolcón es la respuesta…aunque por cómo están las cosas al condenado que seleccionaras para esa la tarea, si tuvieran la opción de comerte a ti o una bala, creo que preferirían la bala**

**-Bella no estoy de humor y tengo ganas de sacarle las tripas a alguien, así que te recomiendo que no me des motivos**

**-Nunca los necesitas, pero relájate Liz, porque vine a ayudarte, te voy a decir lo que pasa…**

**-Tú a mí? Y de cuanto acá tanto amor…**

**-Liz tú sabes que me importas, poco pero me importas, además si tu carrera llega a verse dañada, a quien crees que papi recurrirá para restaurar el buen nombre de los Hayes**

**-A ti no de eso seguro…aunque tal vez**

**-Ves? Yo tampoco quiero arriesgarme**

**-Así que me dirás de que se trata…**

**-Más que eso te lo mostrare…**le dice mientras le extiende un cartel

…

En los vestidores Rick se encontraba terminando de ducharse pero los comentarios de los pilotos se hacían cada vez más insoportables

**-Cielos Hunter deberías de armarte de valor y mandarla al infierno**

_Por mandarla al infierno termine así_

**-No puede la Comandante aún tiene sus cojones confiscados, por eso recurrió a al Trio…**agrega Ben

**-Cielos Rick, eso es de niñas…**le dice Roy

**-No lo sé cuándo esto termine creo que Hunter va a tener mucho sexo por compasión**

**-HEYY! quieren parar carajo, primero tengo mis bolas donde deben estar, segundo esto es entre Lisa y yo y tercero nadie va a tener sexo por compasión con nadie…**

**-Si claro y como explicas esto…**

Uno de los pilotos del Apollo le entrega un cartel con el dibujo de 2 figuras la primera una comadreja con uniforme blanco de comandante de cabello rubio castaño y ojos verdes con una expresión entre rabiosa y esquizofrénica que echaba espuma por la boca y que en una de sus manos blandía un látigo mientras decía _**"Y no lo olvides maldito animal, tú me perteneces"**_

_Jajaja es bueno yo le hubiera puesto un tridente y un uniforme de col…QUE CARAJOS?_

La siguiente figura era la un cachorrito aterrorizado de cabello negro, ojos azules vestido de piloto que temblaba ante la presencia de la comadreja y suplicaba _**"Por favor AMA seré bueno, seré bueno"**_ mientras abajo se leía la leyenda…

_**DETEN EL MALTRATO ANIMAL, ayúdanos a salvar a Richie el cachorrito**_

_**Si conoces de algún incidente de maltrato por favor repórtalo a la línea de la SPA, por un SDF-1 libre de comadrejas…**_

**-OH santísima mierda…**Esto ya se fue de las manos, se apura a salir y llega a su casillero cuando lo abre un montos de cachorritos de peluche caen a sus pies y las risas de los pilotos se hacen más intensas…

**-De donde demonios salió esto?**

**-Jefe esos son los peluches que venden para recabar fondos en su causa...**

**-COMO?**

**-Si Jefe el trió está vendiendo estos peluchitos y unos brazaletes que tienen frases como **_**yo amo a Richie... muerte a las comadrejas**_** entre otras cosas, el dinero que se recaude será para buscarle un nuevo habitad... o crearle un refugio**

**-Pero qué Demonios**

En el comedor de la Base

**-Básicamente Hunter al mostrarles el diario al trio, aprovecho el hecho de que ellas estarán tan enojadas contigo que se desquitarían por él y así no tendría que ensuciarse las manos…es listo en verdad que otro haga el trabajo sucio por ti…y conociendo a las chicas seguro ni han empezado contigo Liz…casi siento pena por ti…**

**-Gracias supongo Bella…**

**-Pero te lo buscaste…ningún hombre soltero que se respete dejaría que una mujer decorara su habitación y menos que publicara un anuncio en servicio de citas y pusiera en duda sus preferencias sexuales**

**-Uhmmm Pero esa maldita rata se lo busco, aunque yo también debí considerar que tenía esa estúpida libreta DIABLOS**

**-Que vas a hacer Liz?**

**-Le voy a pedir ayuda a la única persona que puede parar esto…**

**-No lo sé Liz ayer salí con Claudia y Roy y ninguno de los 2 son tus mayores fans en estos momentos…**

**-Bueno en ese caso suplicaré…adiós Bella…**

**-Suerte Liz ojala salgas del hoyo…**

Era viernes al medio día y en la zona de hangares dos figuras una detrás de la otra se dirigían a uno de los transportes

**-Clau en serio, necesito tu ayuda esto ya se salió de control...**

**-Si claro Hayes ya te llego el agua al cuello y quieres mi ayuda, lo siento mucho Señorita Perfecta pero tu solita cavaste tu tumba**

**-Claudia por favor no puedes dejarme**

**-Lisa cariño...**le dice con el tono casi maternal que ella posee cuando se trata de aconsejar a los demás

**-Si...** una esperanzada Lisa se acerca a ella

**-Muévete que me estas retrasando… Roy consiguió ese transporte a base de pedir muchos favores y nos espera un fin de semana completo en una isla paradisiaca, y no me lo pienso perder por ti o por nadie...**le dice mientras con sus 2 manos la toma y la aparta de su camino...

**-Pero Claudia por favor no me dejes...te necesito...**le dice casi a rastras poniendo su mejor cara de niña perdida

**-OH NO! Hayes tú te metiste sola en esto y ahora te toca salir sola de esto**...le dice mientras sube al transporte donde la recibe Roy ambos se besan apasionadamente y Lisa solo puede pensar "_Malditos lo hacen a propósito_"

**-Lista mi morenita hermosa?**

**-Lista, guie el camino Comandante Semental-...** le dice mientras una de sus manos aprieta su entre pierna

**-Jejeje, aquí no cariño, espera que estemos en el aire y coloque el piloto automático después soy todo tuyo Claudia**

_Uggh lo hacen a propósito par de desgraciados_

-**Bueno Hayes nos vemos el Lunes, disfruta tu fin de semana…**

**-Jodete Roy**

**- Oye Hayes ese es mi trabajo**

**-Jejejeje si y lo hace de forma fenomenal…** ambos no pueden contener sus sonrisas burlonas

**-Nos vemos Lisa... **de esa forma Claudia y Roy parten a su fin de semana libre de Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter

Y así la mejor oportunidad de Lisa para detener la guerra entre ella, Rick y el SDF-1 se fue volando

**-Mierda a ver como sobrevivo este fin de semana**

Lisa se quedó pensando en medio de las pista mientras se mordía la una del dedo gordo…_ Ya sé!... definitivamente eres una genio Lisa Hayes, lo que tengo que hacer es seguir al Trio hasta que den un paso en falso y allí atacar con todo… pero como lo hare aún tengo que preparar la cena de esta noche y terminar mis turnos… Jajaja ya se… se dijo a si misma mientras tomaba su telefono y marcaba un número sumamente conocido_

**-Bella, necesito hablar contigo**

**-Y ahora qué quieres "hermanita"**

**-Lo he estado pensando mucho y deseo proponerte algo**

**-¿Qué cosa? **_Que estará pensando ésta loca ahora_

**-Necesito que vigiles al trio por mí y que recabes cualquier tipo de prueba que pueda usar en su contra… además quiero que dejes de entrometerte en la guerra que tengo con Rick, a menos que sea a mi favor claro**

**-Y que me darás a cambio… debe ser algo realmente grande para que me incentive a ayudarte **

**-Te parece si hablo con nuestro padre para que no te suspenda la mesada**

**-Me parece perfecto, pero muy poco**

**-¿Qué quieres entonces?**

**-Fácil, que me aumente la mesada y tu todos los meses también me darás una**

**-Pero**

**-Nada de peros, el otro día señalaste que podías costearte tus lujos… toma esto como un lujo mental**

**-Mmm… de acuerdo, pero de cuanto estamos hablando**

**-De 300 Macross mensuales**

**-Pero eso es mucho, ¡soy tu hermana!**

**-De acuerdo 150 Macross mensuales y ni uno menos, además eso para ti no es nada, no seas llorona**

**-De acuerdo 150 Macross por seis meses ni creas que te voy a mantener toda la vida y ¡quiero resultados y pronto!**

**-Ok acepto y prometo llamarte apenas tenga algo **– y con esto Lisa colgó el telefono para dirigirse al puente, Bella toma el catálogo con modelos de tatuajes

**-Bueno el trio está en el puente me da tiempo de bañarme y comer algo antes de ir a espiarlas… Dios la vida del pobre es muy dura…** exclama Bella antes de levantarse del sofá para irse a bañar

En horas de la tarde las chicas del Trió no podían dar crédito al éxito que estaba teniendo la operación Rescatando al Cachorrito…

**-Michelle de relaciones Públicas ya realizo el perfil de Lisa con nuestras indicaciones y su aviso personal en **_**"Buscando mi otra mitad"**_** saldrá esta tarde en la sección de fetichismo…con casi todos sus datos…**

**-Segura que no dejamos huellas…**

**-Bueno su rostro lo ocultamos digitalmente, le modificamos el uniforme por un atuendo de dominatrix y el nombre es el de Madame H., sólo los militares tendrán una idea de quién se trata, más no los civiles, en cuanto su teléfono, cualquiera que busque su nombre en el directorio de la nave podría haberlo obtenido, así que creo que estaremos a salvo, no dejamos prueba alguna**

**-Bien, ahora con respecto a la recaudación y destino final de los fondos**

**-Woow todo esto en apenas día y medio Kim! **exclama V al mirar las cajas vacías y llenas con la mercancía que se encontraba en una sala de juntas en desuso y que eran los cuarteles provisionales de la SPA

**-Si, si consideramos que tuvimos que encargar otro centenar de pulseras y una cincuentena de peluches nuevos, gastamos cerca de M350, gracias a los descuentos, y la persuasión que le hicimos a los proveedores pero como ye tenemos prácticamente asegurada la venta de los mismos serian… aclara Sammy**

**-Cada pulsera M3 y cada peluchito a M10 nos da un total de M800 con una ganancia neta de M450 y si los juntamos con los M2750 de ayer tenemos algo mas de M3000, cielos tienes razón V, es mucho…¿Qué hacemos chicas? Digo es obvio que esto es un éxito, los anuncios nos salieron gratis gracias a….**

**-Que eres una zorra Kim!** le reviran sus amigas

**-Prefiero el término altamente sociable chicas**

**-Y que vamos a hacer con el dinero chicas? Digo no creo que nos alcance para un refugio de verdad, y tampoco podemos gastarlo sin rendir cuentas, nos colgarían de la parte más alta de la nave **

**-No te preocupes Sammie lo repondremos, el día de pago esta cerca, y cualquier faltante lo podremos reponer fácilmente…además yo necesito reparar mi autoestima…**

**-No que hoy saldrías con el abogado Kim, que es todo un muñecote**

**-Sipi V, pero para eso necesitare una pequeña mejora de mi guardarropa chicas**

**-No estarás pensando en lo creo Kim**

**-Sip, vámonos de compras tenemos que consentirnos después de todo el stress y angustia que Lisa no ha producido al escribir esas líneas y regalarnos esos artículos piratas eh que dicen…**

**-No se Kim**

**-Es arriesgado**

**-Oh por favor no me vengan con eso si alguien pregunta, estuvimos ahorrando y tenemos citas esta noche…**

**-Está bien vamos de compras…**dicen en coro Sammie y V

Al salir no se dan cuenta que una figura de ojos verdes los ha estado observando, _Bien creo que esto le puede interesar a mi hermanita… Claro que no tengo porque decirle lo del nuevo anuncio… Hay Lisa no sabes lo que te espera…_

**Saludos Cat**


	9. Chapter 9

Robotech no me pertenece la historia si…Otro Universo alterno… Humor , Humor y mas Humor, colaboraciones de FER82 y de CRISONMIZZLE… **Saludos Cat… **

**Diálogos**

_**Escritura**_

_Pensamientos_

Narrativa…

Esto se ubica cuando el SDF-1 aterriza en la tierra, posterior al viaje a Alaska de Global y Lisa y antes de tener que abandonar el planeta… Que hubiese pasado Si El Almirante Hayes arrepentido decidiera darle una visita a su hija al SDF-1, el punto es que este no va solo….

**Capitulo Nueve**

Bella llega a la habitación de su padre donde Lisa la espera…

**-Ya está todo listo?**

**-Sip, Bella tienes todas las facturas?**

**-Sip y los pagos fueron hechos en efectivo, no hubo retiro de dinero de sus cuentas bancarias en todo el día, así que creo que creas una presunción lo suficientemente fuerte con respecto a la malversación de fondos… también tome fotos y grave conversaciones donde decían que tenían que reponer el dinero**

**-Bien**

**-Liz sé que no es mi problema pero que le planeas hacer a Rick hoy?**

**-Bella el muy maldito público un anuncio poniéndome como Sadista, he recibido llamadas de todo tipo el día de hoy… y un hombre enmascarado se presentó en mis cuarteles llevando únicamente una gabardina, el degenerado la abrió para que lo viera en todo su esplendor**

**-Pero LIZ…**

**-Que crees que le voy a hacer a la rata sucia esa, voy a despellejarlo, voy a verlo sufrir hoy, lo único que impide que lo envenene es que lo necesito para aclarar todo esto del trio…**

_Wow tal vez debería decirle que las del anuncio fueron el Trio y que Rick ha sido un perrito bien portado, pero prívame de la diversión de esta noche no creo; además ella me dijo que no me metiera más entre ella y Rick, cierto? Siiii_

**-Tranquila Liz voy a vestirme**

Rick toca a la puerta a las 2200 horas exactas y sale a recibirlo Bella

**-Ten cuidado con lo que comas y bebas, ya sabes que estamos frente al enemigo** –susurra Bella a Rick, mientras lo hace pasar

_Creo que fue mala idea haber aceptado venir a cenar, mierda Hunter en que pensabas cuando aceptaste_

**-Teniente que gusto tenerlo por acá, pero tome asiento por favor. Liz ya llegó el Teniente Hunter**

Lisa salía de la cocina y se encamino a la sala para recibirlo…

**-Teniente gusta beber algo** –una ligera sonrisa maliciosa se asomaba en su rostro

**-¡NO! estoy bien por el momento, gracias**

Lisa se quitó el delantal de cocina para sentarse a la mesa y Rick pudo apreciar el vestuario de su Comandante y se veía realmente sexy, llevaba una falda de tablones muy corta, que llegaba a medio muslo de color blanca cuando se giraba o inclinaba se alzaba y daba una vista un ropa interior de ensueño y una blusa verde manzana muy ceñida al cuerpo con los primeros broches desabotonados dejando a la vista un provocativo escote, todo lo acompañaba con una maquillaje ligero y unas sandalias de pedrería fina tacón diez también color verde; Rick al verla quedo babeando, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su Comandante…

Al cabo de unos minutos ya en la mesa, Lisa procedió a servir la cena…

**-Espero le guste la cena Teniente, mi Liz es una estupenda cocinera**

**-Que bien porque muero de hambre**

****Rick comía con desconfianza pero nada ocurría y entró un poco más en confianza, hasta que finalmente se olvidó del resguardo, por la plática que mantenía con el Almirante

**-¿Teniente se encuentra bien?** –preocupado al verlo rojo como la grana

**-Sí todo bien Almirante –**_ joder, esto está picante_

**-Rick estás bien, te sirvo más vino** –inocentemente

**-Me conformo con agua por esta vez**

Lisa fue a la cocina y llegó con un vaso con agua para Rick

**-Gracias Lisa** –bebió y lo escupió (era vinagre blanco)

**-¿Está bien Teniente?** -preguntó el Almirante

**-Sí todo bien**

Rick hablaba con el Almirante cuando sintió que le levantaban el pantalón y acariciaban parte de su pierna, pero no le dio importancia, segundo después sintió la misma caricia en su entrepierna, caricia que estaba incomodando un poco al piloto

**-Creo que tiene un perro muy juguetón Almirante**

**-¿De qué habla Teniente?**

**-De su mascota**

**-Yo no traje mi mascota aquí a la nave**

Rick fulminó con la mirada a Lisa quien solo sonrió tomando un sorbo de su vino  
>…<p>

**-Y ahora el postre** –Rick miró a Bella, quien le hizo una seña con la cabeza que no aceptara

**-Eh… yo paso con el postre Lisa, ya quedé más que satisfecho con la cena**

**-Pero como vas a despreciar el postre que tanto se esmeró en preparar MI papi, Rick**

****Mierda Hunter, ahora si cagaste… no te puedes negar… aunque lo hizo el Almirante no creo que Lisa le haya hecho algo

**-De acuerdo pero muy poquito**

Lisa llegó con un mousse de chocolate con salsa de chocolate y unas hojitas de menta de hermosa presentación para cada uno

**-Esto se ve delicioso Almirante** –apenas lo comió estuvo a punto de vomitar las salsa de su postre era aceite mezclado con laxante de chocolate

**-Vamos Rick no vas a despreciar el postre de mi papi… **le dijo Lisa con una sonrisa inocente que envidiaría el mismo satanás

A duras penas trató de comer la mitad, cuando ya no pudo más, se excusó para ir al baño, le urgía

**-Elizabeth Hayes juro que te odio más que a un Zentraedi** – de pronto se dio cuenta que Lisa había ido más allá en sus fechorías

**-¡Mierda, Mierda, Mierda no hay papel higiénico!…**

Diez Minutos después aprovechando que su padre había tenido que atender una llamada y Bella se ocupaba de los trastes le toca la puerta

**-Todo está bien Rick?**

**-Tu sabes perfectamente que no está bien engendro del demonio**

**-Rick sigues hablando así de mi padre y no te va a invitar nuevamente a cenar… vaya y yo que venía de buena gente a traerte un rollo de papel porque tengo la extraña impresión de que se acabo**

Rick abrió la puerta envuelto en una toalla

**-Dame acá**

**-No, no, no donde está el por favor?**

**-Lisa dame acá; a lo que salga de aquí vamos a hablar ya no quiero seguir con esta guerra; quiero la paz**

**-Vaya maduraste?**

**-Si madure y espero que tu hagas lo mismo, así que ve pensando en tus condiciones para que firmemos un tratado…**

**-Hecho….**

Después pasan a la Sala para tomar café… aprovechando que el Almirante tuvo que contestar una llamada telefónica Rick habla con Lisa

**-Has pensado algo**

**-Aún no, está oferta de paz es muy intempestiva, aunque ya se me están formando unas ideas de lo que quiero**

**-Ok, mañana tengo turno de la tarde al igual que tú; te doy esta noche para que lo pienses, te espero a las 1000 horas de mañana en mis barracas se puntual…**

Después de que Rick se despidiera, Lisa se queda un rato más hablando con su padre

**-El Teniente Hunter, es un hombre bastante peculiar, no te parece Lisa…**

**-Si lo es papa**…** Si Rick puede ser un gran tipo… aunque es bastante inmaduro**

**-La vida no todo puede ser seriedad Hija a veces hay que ver las cosas más relajadamente, tal vez en lugar de criticar al Teniente deberías aprender un poco más de él… además tienes que admitir que el tipo tiene un buen sentido del humor… aún me rio al ver la foto de tu cara pintada y lo de tu cabello rosa fue genial**

**-PAPA… tu… tu sabias que había sido él?**

**-Por supuesto, pero que te creías hija yo soy Almirante de la flota… **

**-Estas molesto?**

**-Por supuesto que no pero he de admitir que sus técnicas de cortejo dejan mucho que desear**

**-Él no me está cortejando**

**-Yo no estaría muy seguro de eso… bueno hija me voy a dormir ya es tarde, nos vemos mañana… recuerda que mañana en la tarde es mi regreso a Alaska**

**-Lo se papa estaré en el puente a la hora de tu vuelo, si no te veo quiero que sepas que te quiero**

**-Y yo a ti princesa… **el Almirante se levantó, le dio un beso a su hija en la frente y dejo a Lisa sola en la sala para que reflexionara sobre la pequeña duda que intencionalmente le acababa de sembrar

…

Lisa se levantó algo tarde estuvo parte de la noche despierta pensando en lo que le dijo su padre… desayuno, se bañó y se vistió de civil, un lindo vestido hasta la rodilla nada provocador… era tiempo de enfrentar la vestía y conseguir la paz…

Mientras caminaba por las barracas de los pilotos, lo chicos la miraban con miedo… podía escuchar las murmuraciones a su espalda…

**-Pobre Hunter**

**-Donde crees que lleve el látigo**

**-Tal vez hoy solo planee darle en el trasero con una regla…**

Las risas de sus compañeros de armas la estaban volviendo loca, Maldito Trio y maldito Rick Hunter, por hacerme venir aquí…

Lisa toca como una salvaje la puerta, quiere estar lo más pronto posible fuera del pasillo, Rick abre tiene puesto un mono de ejercicios y una franela blanca, tiene todo el cabello alborotado y esta descalzo, era más que obvio que acababa de despertarse

**-No me vas a invitar a pasar Hunter?**

Rick miraba extrañado a Lisa no recordaba porque estaba allí aún estaba muy dormido…

**-Teniente es mejor que la deje pasar no vaya a ser que se gane un castigo doble… **se escuchó por el pasillo

**-Demonios… Lisa disculpa pasa, pasa… perdona mucho eso… no sabía que se iban a poner así**

**-Déjalo Hunter, **le dijo Lisa mientras miraba el desastre que era la Barraca de Rick

Rick se dio cuenta y se sonrojo de la pena…** siento el desorden ven siéntate aquí le **dijo mientras quitaba ropa sucia que tenía en una de sus sillas

**-Dios y luego te quejas de que te llame cerdo**

**-Hey que se supone que vienes en son de Paz además no es como si tuviese mucho tiempo para limpiar haciendo dobles y triples turnos cortesía tuya…**

Este fue el turno de Lisa de sonrojarse…** Lo lamento Rick… déjame ayudarte a poner todo en orden**

**-Tampoco así Lisa eres mi invitada**

**-Si pero si recuerdas Soy obsesiva compulsiva, a un nivel muy bajo pero lo soy; y no puedo estar en un lugar así, lo siento esto es más fuerte que yo **y se levantó para ayudar a poner las Barracas de Rick en orden… En 45 minutos habían terminado

**-Bien Comandante, creo que ya está todo ordenado y limpio; más limpio que nunca si puedo agregar… ya nos podemos sentar de discutir el acuerdo**

**-Hummm… Rick**

**-Si?**

**-Te podrías bañar, es que apestas un poquito y todo esta tan limpio y tú, bueno…**

**-Ósea que solo falto yo por limpiar, bien por lo menos me pidió que me bañara en lugar bañarme usted misma… **Lisa se puso roja como un tomate y Rick casi tropieza al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho;** lo siento Lisa no fue mi intención faltarte el respeto, lo dije sin pensar**

**-Está bien Rick vete a bañar mientras yo preparo café para que nos sentemos a conversar**

Rick se fue a bañar y salió a los 20 minutos vestido de uniforme de diario secándose el cabello con una toalla, Lisa lo esperaba en el mesón tenían café recién hecho y unos sanduches de Atún con ensalada

**-Pensé que ponías tener hambre**

**-Gracias Lisa no debiste molestarte**

**-No fue molestia tranquilo… Bueno que te parece si te sientas a comer y discutimos nuestro acuerdo…**

**-Bien, **Rick se sentó y saboreo el café…** Dios esta divino Lisa…**

**-Jajaja es negro y sin azúcar como te gusta, te aseguro que no tiene ciencia**

Rick no quiso decir nada pero le alago que Lisa supiera como le gusta tomar el café, Mimey nunca había reparado en ese detalle…

**-Muy bien comienza con las peticiones**

**-Dame un segundo… **Lisa se levantó y busco en su bolso su minilaptop** lo quiero por escrito… **

**-Bien, cuando estén listas las mandamos a mi correo y las imprimimos en mi Pc**

**-Bien, Quien comienza?**

**-Las damas primero, eso sí total honestidad si queremos llegar a un acuerdo creo que tenemos que ser brutalmente honestos**

**-Hecho… Ok, primera condición, mas nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a llamar Comadreja o Vieja**

**-Hell no… a eso no voy a acceder, me gusta llamarte así, soy el único que te llama así, es algo como de cariño sabes**

**-Dios si así me quieres, ódiame; mira no te basta con ser una de las pocas personas que me llama por mi nombre Hunter?**

**-Nop me gusta ser ese alguien único que te tiempla los nervios, bueno puedo acceder a no llamarte más vieja, sé que no lo eres; pero siempre serás una Comadreja, mi Comadreja para ser exactos…**

Lisa suspiro en derrota… **bien una de dos no está mal… te toca**

**-Bueno quiero que dejes de tratarme como si fuese un idiota campesino… sé que tengo tu educación, ni vengo de cuna noble como tú, pero eso no implica que sea estúpido**

**-Rick nunca he pensado que lo eres, si a veces pienso que eres un diamante en bruto, un piloto mal hablado que necesita aprender a comunicarse, pero nunca he pensado que eres estúpido**_… bueno excepto cuando babea por Mimey pero eso no viene al caso_

**-Bueno no me lo hagas sentir… ok**

**-Tratare de no hacerte sentir mal… punto aprobado, siguiente punto**

**-Quiero que dejemos de discutir por el Tac Net**

**-Esa es fácil Lisa, no me jodas mientras estoy volando**

**-Tienes que seguir órdenes como los demás**

**-Sí, pero tú tienes que entender que el que está afuera arriesgando el pellejo soy yo, yo tengo una visión directa de la situación, no tú… tienes que confiar en mí**

**-No se trata de confianza, tienes que entender que los sistemas de la nave me dan información que puede ayudarte, que sirve para guiarte, y alejarte del peligro… solo quiero que estés bien… puedes entenderlo?**

**-Lisa cielo creo que puedo entenderlo, pero sé que en este punto no vamos a llegar a ningún acuerdo ambos tenemos personalidades demasiado explosivas y a mi juicio ambos tenemos razón…**

**-Ok pero solo no te distraigas mientras discutimos por el Tacnet eso te puede costar la vida…**

**-Lisa escuchar tus gritos no me distraen me relajan, me hacen saber que estas allí para mí, no te preocupes**… Rick le guiño el ojo, para romper la tensión del momento

**-Bien mi turno, no más bromas**

**-No más bromas en eso estamos de acuerdo los dos… si queremos vengarnos por algo, nos gritaremos de frente todas las barbaridades que nos tengamos que decir**

**-Hecho…**

**-Rick que vamos a hacer con el trio…**

**-Esperaba que tú tuvieses una idea, no me gusta ser el cachorrito maltratado de la nave**

**-Es una lástima porque te luce el apodo**

**-Hey no empieces**

**-Ok tengo una idea para librarnos de trio pero necesito tu ayuda…**

**-Cuentas conmigo en todo… esto tiene que terminar**

**-Bien, si no tienes nada más que discutir yo estoy conforme y a partir de hoy estamos en paz Hunter**

**-Igual yo Hayes, lo que me recuerda…**sorprendiendo a Lisa, Rick le muestra una caja de regalo mientras le sonríe y le muestra esos ojos azules, con los que más de una vez Lisa ha soñado

**-Rick esto que significa?**

**-Es una pequeña ofrenda de paz**

Mordiéndose los labios Lisa –**Rick yo no sé, no tengo nada y…**

**-No importa Lisa, digo a pesar de todo somos amigos o no?**

**-Si tienes razón**…le dice sonriendo y Rick vuelve a quedar embelesado por la imagen ante sus ojos… Lisa la abre y esta el original de la libreta Roja y una libreta nueva en azul turquesa

**-Es para que inicies un nuevo diario **

**-Gracias, Creo que será mejor que me vaya**

**-Por favor quédate un poco más, creo que hay algo más que debemos conversar**

**-Sabes que los pilotos de este pasillo deben estar pegados a la puerta esperando oírte gritar**

**-Tú crees?**

**-Estoy casi segura**

**-Deberíamos darles algo de qué hablar…**

**-Tal vez, pero eso no nos conviene a nuestros planes**

**-Tienes razón**

Rick y Lisa llegaron al comedor de Oficiales en la hora pico, juntos y tomados de la mano como lo habían planeado, y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar

**-Lista?**

**-Show time…**

Rick soltó a Lisa y se encaramo en la barra de bebidas con micrófono en mano…

**-Muy buenas tardes, estoy aquí, mejor dicho, estamos aquí interrumpiendo su comida para aclarar ciertas cositas**

**1. La Comandante Hayes y yo no estamos en una relación sentimental en estos momentos**

_En Estos momentos? Que carajos piensa este hombre _Lisa solo miro a Rick

**2. No soy la mascota, sirviente etc, de nadie ni Lisa ni yo estamos metidos en prácticas extrañas a nivel sexual, queremos aclarar que todo fue un invento del trio para sacarles dinero y tenemos las pruebas de ello para quien las quiera revisar **

**-Teniente, la Comandante lo amenazo para decir eso pero no se preocupe diga la verdad nosotras lo protegemos?**

**-Sargento en verdad cree que si me tuviese miedo me faltaría el respeto todo el tiempo por el Tacnet… el trio los manipulo y se dejaron manipular… aquí están los montos de sus gastos de ayer, no extrajeron dinero del cajero díganme de donde creen que sacaron el dinero, del aire? **

**-Señores Lisa tiene razón los han estafado todo, aquí dejamos copia de todas las pruebas para quien quiera revisarlas, hay incluso grabaciones voz donde se burlan de ustedes, este no es nuestro problema; nuestro problema es el maltrato que le han dado a Lisa desde que el rumor comenzó a correr**… Rick se bajó y se paró al lado de Lisa pasando un brazo por su hombro…** ella nos cuida cuando estamos en el aire como si fuera nuestro ángel guardián y siempre está allí para nosotros, **una pequeña lagrima corrió por la mejilla de Lisa frente a todos, la cual Rick retiro con su dedo pulgar suavemente,** no se merece este trato de ustedes, no nos merecemos, este trato; burlas, amenazas, escarnio público, por Dios somos militares esto no es la preparatoria, se supone que todos son adultos y nos debemos respeto, el próximo que hable mal de ella se las verá conmigo… no tengo nada más que decirles, solo que me dan pena ajena…**

Con esto Rick tiro la carpeta con las pruebas en una mesa, tomo la mano de Lisa y se retiraron del comedor… comenzaron a caminar en silencio…

**-Rick como crees que quedo?**

**-Genial cuando me dijiste que llorabas con facilidad no te creí, pero Guau casi me partes el Alma Hayes**

**-Si lo sé, pertenecí al Club de teatro en la preparatoria, es uno de mis talentos ocultos**, dijo mientras sacaba la lengua y le guiñaba el ojo

**- Rick crees que mejoramos o empeoramos la situación?**

**-No lo sé, pero es verdad Lis, si vuelvo a oír a alguien hablar más de ti te juro que le parto el culo…**

**-Gracias Rick, **Lisa se acercó a Rick y le dio un beso en la mejilla** Gracias eres un buen amigo, tengo que ir al puente **

**-Si tranquila yo tengo que ir a hangar… hasta luego Lisa**

**-Hasta luego Hunter **

**Saludos Cat**


	10. Chapter 10

Robotech no me pertenece la historia si…Otro Universo alterno… Humor , Humor y más Humor, colaboraciones de FER82 y de CRISONMIZZLE… **Saludos Cat… Un poquito de seriedad para terminar…**

**Diálogos**

_**Escritura**_

_Pensamientos_

Narrativa…

Esto se ubica cuando el SDF-1 aterriza en la tierra, posterior al viaje a Alaska de Global y Lisa y antes de tener que abandonar el planeta… Que hubiese pasado Si El Almirante Hayes arrepentido decidiera darle una visita a su hija al SDF-1, el punto es que este no va solo….

**Capitulo Diez**

En horas de la tarde el Almirante y su equipo estaban por abordar el transporte a la tierra

**-Atención Todo el personal a sus puestos de combate, todos a sus puestos de combate, naves enemigas se acercan… **la voz de Lisa retumbaba en toda la nave

**-Lo siento Almirante no podremos despegar por el momento**

**-Entiendo Sargento** "Total aún no quiero irme, no sin hablar con Lisa" **Bella ve con el sargento a uno de los refugios, yo iré al puente...**

**-Papa estas seguro...** Bella apenas podía ocultar su nerviosismo era la primera vez que estaría en una batalla

**-Hija por favor...Sargento llévela al refugio más cercano y después repórtese a su estación  
><strong>  
><strong>-Entendido señor<strong>

**-De acuerdo**

En el puente la situación era frenética se detectaron 2 contactos ambas naves Zentraedi pero mientras una había descendido casi a nivel del mar y desplegaba su complemento, una más pequeña orbitaba la zona con su enjambre de naves a la espera de algo...Lisa estaba tan enfocada en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta que su padre entro y se colocó cerca de Global

**-Escuadrón Vermion coloque un anillo de defensa alrededor de la nave, mientras preparamos el arma principal**

**-Entendido Delta 1, Skull y Apollo conmigo tomaremos la segunda oleada y le daremos tiempo a al cañón de estar listo**

****Arriba en los cielos un grupo de naves observaba la batalla hasta que su líder encuentra lo que ha estado buscando...

**-Ahí estas; Quadrono comiencen el ataque, pero el enemigo de azul es mío...**

****Rick hacia lo que podía para defender la nave, pero el nuevo grupo enemigo eran muy hábiles... después de derribar a un par de -armaduras- toma unos momentos **son buenos, demasiado...Max**

**-Rick...envía de regreso a Max, creemos que lo han marcado para morir y necesitamos confirmarlo**

**-De acuerdo Lisa...**obvio Max no estuvo feliz, pero la suposición resulto cierta el enemigo lo siguió hasta la nave y la pelea en el interior de la misma tuvo un testigo inesperado...

**-Cielos son enormes... con que esto es lo que Liz y papa hacen**

****La batalla termino con una nave enemiga en el fondo del mar y el resto en retirada, incluyendo una persona que jurara venganza contra el as microniano...

Mientras que Rick resulto herido cuando su VT fue alcanzado por metralla enemiga y de misiles de la propia defensa del SDF-1 nada grave, solo una contusión en la cabeza que requerirá reposo por un día…

Había pasado corto tiempo desde el ataque y el trio se encontraba acorralado en las oficinas del SPA por tres o cuatro docenas de oficiales…

**-¡Y bien conejitas parlanchinas y desfalcadoras!, ¿qué piensan hacer ahora que las descubrimos?**

**-¡No es justo! **–reclamó Sammie

**-¡Justo!, Sammie como puedes ser tan fresca… malversaron fondos, se aprovecharon de una causa noble como la SPA y dices que no es justo, nosotras confiamos en ustedes… y así nos pagaron a todos… que vergüenza les gritaban las oficiales**

**-Ni pensar que estuve a punto de acostarme con Hunter por su culpa, me daba tanta lastima el pobre, nunca haber recibido una caricia o una muestra de afecto en la cama…**

**-Yo también estuve a punto de buscarlo, aunque no es que fuese un sacrificio, sabes que el tipo no está nada mal…**

**-Chicas pero es que nosotras no malversamos fondos solo los "pedimos prestados" hasta la paga… **

**-Así que "prestados" hasta la paga pero de cuantos meses, porque lo que utilizaron no lo cubren ni con el salario de las tres**

**-Vieron, les dije que era mala idea **–la reprendió Kim

**-¿QUEEEEEEE? Pero si tú fuiste la de la idea**

**-¿YO? Cuando **–fingiendo demencia

**-Me dejas darle un golpe en la cabeza para que pierda la memoria de** **verdad **–masculló molesta Sammie

Cuando estaban a punto de ser linchadas hizo aparición la figura mas imponente y respetada de la SDF-1

**-Señor sálvenos**

**-Nosotras no queríamos fue KIM**

**-Señor lo dejaremos fumas su pipa en el puente cuando quiera y nos haremos de la vista gorda...**

**-Ande ayúdenos**

****La oficial cabecilla del linchamiento se dirigió formalmente a Global

**-Señor, sabemos la estima que usted le tiene a los oficiales del puente, pero estas jovencitas nos manipularon a todos... no nos parece justo que se vayan sin castigo señor**

**-Teniente creo que tiene razón no las voy a poner en manos de la Policía Militar por ahora,** el trio suspiro tranquilo**... pero diré a contabilidad que retenga su sueldo hasta que repongan el dinero el cual será donado a una causa que proteja los animales...**

**-Perdóneme señor pero no me parece muy justo que digamos y el daño que le causaron a la Comandante Hayes y al Teniente Hunter**

**-Tiene razón tendrán que darle una disculpa formal a Lisa y a Rick en el programas de NOTICIAS MACROSS esta noche contando todos sus actos**

**-Pero señor, ese es un programa civil**

**- Y tiene mucha audiencia...**

**-Aja esa es la idea, que todos vean que están arrepentidas... además tendrán que trabajar dos horas diarias extras en el refugio de animales huérfanos de Macross en el programa "intentando de encontrarte un hogar"**

****Sammie como es la más sentimental se limpiaba las lágrimas**... pero señor**

**- Pero nada Samantha... están conformes con la medida disciplinaria impuesta**

**- Si señor...**

**-Bien ahora recojan todo lo que tienen aquí y pónganse a trabajar...**

**-Si señor**

Mientras en la habitación del Almirante Bella escuchaba sin decir nada, una fiera discusión entre su padre y su hermana

**-¡Lisa porque tienes que ser tan terca! no lo entiendes si sigues aquí, quizás no sobrevivas cuando el SDF-1 regrese al espacio...y no pienso permitir que ninguna de mis hijas esté en peligro si puedo hacer algo al respecto**

**-Padre no lo entiendes aún verdad?, esto no es por rebeldía o capricho, es por lealtad y sentido del deber, padre, principios que desde siempre me inculcaste, tu entre todas las personas debería saber eso**

**-Hija, si lo entiendo, pero si continuas por este camino las cosas no terminaran bien**

**-Papa...escucha no puedo dejar esta nave, el Capitán Global y la tripulación me necesitan en mi puesto hemos peleado por más de un año ahora, poseemos una sinergia en nuestro trabajo tal, que dudo que se tenga si me reemplazan con alguien más, además quien sería mi reemplazo?...**

**-Yo puedo asignar a alguien con la experiencia y el perfil suficiente para tu posición tú podrías continuar como miembro de mi staff o incluso como instructora de futuros oficiales de la nave, una posición en donde tu experiencia sería fundamental para entrenar nuevas tripulaciones para las batallas futuras**

**-Papa sabes que eso es nepotismo y no creo que puedas salirte con la tuya, sé que tu conciencia no te lo dejaría...**

**-Lisa por favor entiéndeme, eres mi hija y que clase de padre serie sino me preocupara por tu bienestar? **

**-Lo siento no puedo padre, al menos no hasta que los civiles de Ciudad Macross sean evacuados esta no es su lucha, no sé porque el GTU actúa como lo ha hecho, pero esas personas son ciudadanos del GTU y no pienso defraudarlos yo también...**

**-Hija por favor piénsalo, yo no sé qué sería de nosotros, de mí si te pasara algo...**

**-Padre, sé que te preocupas por mí pero estoy decidida...sabes creo que no tengo ganas de cenar, te veré mañana...**Lisa se retira del camarote de su padre

**-Supongo que ya no quieres cenar verdad papa?**

**-Gracias Bella, tienes razón ya no tengo hambre...**

**-Yo tampoco...**le dice mientras abraza a su padre y se ponen a ver la televisión en silencio

Rick se encontraba en su habitación, Max y Ben lo habían visitado por algún tiempo para ver como estaba, además de acabar con su refrigerador y contar algunos chistes, le dijeron a Rick que muchos de los pilotos y de la tripulación estaban molestos con el Trío y que él podría estar tranquilo, eso había sido un alivio, además está el hecho de que las chicas darán un anuncio durante Noticias Macross y esperaba que con eso terminara la odisea, de pronto toca a la puerta

**-Un momento... Lisa, que haces aquí?**

**-Buenas noches Rick, puedo pasar?**

**-Oh Claro perdona pasa**

**-Disculpa que haya venido sin avisar pero necesita hablar con alguien y como Claudia y Roy no están y no quiero ver al Trío… Bueno**

**-Si entiendo, no tengo mucho que ofrecer, Max y Ben arrasaron con mi despensa hace unos momentos, pero creo que tengo jugo... **dice mientras va por dos vasos y una caja de jugo de manzana

**-Gracias Rick**

**-Y bueno que te trae por aquí?**

Tomando aire Lisa le cuenta a Rick la discusión con su padre y como su relación no ha sido la más cercana desde que su madre falleció

**-Bien te entiendo y creo que entiendo a tu padre...ambos tienen razón y no parecen que vayan a ceder**

**-Si eso supongo ambos somos bastantes testarudos**

**-Bueno era obvio que de alguien tenías que haber sacado ser tan irritante e insufrible...** Manotazo en la cabeza **Ouch! eso por qué fue?**

**-Porque fue? vaya descaro Hunter...tú de quien aprendiste a ser tan impertinente y bocón?**

**-De mi papa y lo adorable de Roy**

**-Si claro...un puercoespín es más adorable que tú, incluso una rata vieja**

**-Oye Hayes se supone que hay paz, no empieces algo que no podrás terminar**

**-terminar?... ya veras **

Lisa se le va encima a Rick y este comienza a correr por toda su barraca, esquivando los pocos muebles que posee, hasta que Lisa logra derribarlo sobre el sofá

**-Bien ahora si voy acabar contigo**

**-Cuando gustes...**el tono con que lo dijo Rick hizo que ambos se sonrojan, por un momento se miran a los ojos y sus labios comienzan a acercarse lentamente, ambos están conteniendo la respiración, no dan cuenta del tiempo que se mantienen así, pero cuando se deciden...el sonido del timbre del telefono de Lisa los saca de su mundito  
><strong><br>-Carajos quién es?...** Dice Rick sin pensar, Lisa se sonroja y contesta su telefono

**-Bueno...Bella...que ahora, ok lo veré...Rick puedes encender tu televisión, el programa con el Trio ya va a empezar**

**-Está bien**

La Tv se enciende cuando la entrada de Noticias Macross comienza. En la pantalla se ven el trio en frente de un podio, aparentemente habían preparado una declaración escrita… la cual sería leída por… por Sammie?

**-Pero que carajos está pensando el trio?**

**-Solo Dios lo sabe Rick pero tengo la impresión que esto será entretenido… como mínimo**

Con las chicas del trio…

**-Buenas noches a todos los chicos lindos de ciudad Macross**, saludo Sammie guiñado un ojo…

**-Esta noche estamos aquí para hacer un comunicado muy especial por órdenes del Capitán Global…** hummm hummm se aclaró la garganta Sammie

**-Nosotras las Tenientes Segundas Samantha Porter, y Kim Young y la Teniente Primera Vanesa Leed… queremos pedirle disculpas formales**

**- Porque el Capitán nos obligó **agrego Kim

**-Al Teniente Primero Richard Hunter y a la Comandante Elizabeth Hayes**

**-También conocidos como la comadreja Parlanchina Sadista y el Cachorrito Maltratado Masoquista en la Base **completo Vanesa

**-Porque "presuntamente" **agrego Sammie resaltando la palabra con comillas imaginarias** los difamamos exponiendo al público lo decadente de su relación y obtuvimos dinero producto de la misma… Y por eso de acuerdo al capitán Global debemos disculparnos públicamente**

**-Ahora yo quiero saber quién se disculpa con nosotras porque esos dos han vuelto la vida un infierno en la Base?**

**-Cierto Kim, nosotros tenemos que soportar como se tratan y ellos no se disculpan con nosotros** dijo Sammie

**-Para que lo sepan en la Base nosotras somos las victimas aquí… el dinero que tomamos de las ventas de los peluches y las cintas solo lo usamos para ayudar a nuestra pisoteada autoestima** agrego Vanesa

**-No nos pueden culpar por tratar de sobrellevar las peleas de esos dos todos los días, solo comprando unas cositas… **justifico pobremente Kim

**-Además el dinero lo íbamos a reponer **dijo Sammie como de pasada** Heee… Ahhh Si, si señor… por señas del Capitán tenemos que decir que lo sentimos mucho y que nos disculpamos de todo corazón… Por lo menos con el Teniente Hunter él es tan víctima como nosotras; No podemos decir lo mismo de la Comadreja parlanchina**

**-Sammie, el Capitán Global nos está mirando muy feo **le dijo Kim

**-Hummm Bueno, lo sentimos mucho, nos disculpamos con toda la tripulación por nuestras acciones y Quiero aprovechar esta única ocasión para decirle a todos los chicos lindos que estamos solteras y sin compromisos y si quieren salir con una de nosotras solo vayan a la Base y pregunten por el trio estamos a la orden Besos**, dijo mientras soplaba un beso a la pantalla **Bye… Bye**

En las barracas de Rick

**-Eso… eso fue extraño**

**-Extraño se quedó corto piloto, eso fue espeluznante, donde demonios quedo la disculpa?**

**-Te imaginas al pobre idiota que se le ocurra aparecer por la Base a pedirle una cita al trio**

**-Jajajajaja… No me lo imagino**

El Lunes en la mañana un transporte acababa de finalizar su aterrizaje y dos figuras descendían de la nave, cansadas pero más enamoradas que nunca, acaban de pasar probablemente el mejor fin de semana de sus vidas, no solo había sido romántico y tierno, también había sido salvaje e intenso, no solo por todo el tiempo que pasaron entregados el uno al otro...sino que por fin una cabeza dura se ablando lo suficiente para hacer la pregunta más importante de sus vidas...

**-En serio teníamos que volver mi amor?**

**-Roy no empieces, sabes que si... además me lo prometiste, dijiste que harías las cosas bien, nada de tomar atajos o salidas fáciles, aviador o ni siquiera dormirás en las mismas barracas**

**-Uhmmm... está bien muñequita,** _Cielos Fokker, pedirla al Capitán Global, en que te metiste_ **pero recuerda a partir de esta noche nada de dormir separados, sea en mis barracas o las tuyas, los dos en la misma cama... **tomándola de la cintura y la jala hacia él, el beso que le da hace que más de uno mire a la pareja y no tarden las felicitaciones y los comentarios subidos de tono

**-Oigan es de mala educación, comer pan en frente de los pobres y peor aún no convidar!**  
><strong><br>-Y el mío Teniente**

**-Por eso es que eres el líder del Skull Fokker**

**-Yo quiero!**

**-Ahhh¡ Qué lindos**

**-Cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú Roy**

**-Deje algo para las demás, Teniente Grant!**

**-Usted no se deje mangonear como su hermanito jefe!**

**-Teniente Grant, no se deje joder como la Comandante Hayes **

**-Y no vaya a ser rata, como las arpías del trío!**

Eso último llamo su atención y los obligo a separarse de mala gana...

**-Qué fue todo eso?**

**-No lo sé Clau, pero algo me dice que esos 2 solo empeoraron las cosas desde que nos fuimos**

**-Si creo que tienes razón, tu ve a hablar con el Capitán y luego busca la cabeza dura de Rick, que yo voy al puente para hablar con la Comadreja Hayes**

**-Me gusta su apodo, pero no crees que te traerá problemas con ella**

**-Puedo manejar a Lisa, además todavía me debe unas disculpas, pero dado que el Almirante sigue por aquí, no conviene que las cosas queden sin aclarar... **separándose y prometiéndose encontrar en las barracas de Roy cada quien toma un camino separado...

Llevándose su mano al cuello y tocándose la cadena con sus placas de identificación que ahora poseían un accesorio más Claudia no puede pensar _Por un momento llegue a pensar que este día no llegaría, gracias mi amor por hacerme tan feliz_

Roy se había detenido antes solo para verla marcha el porte, la gracia y la elegancia con la cual Claudia se aleja de él además de la sonrisa que adorna el rostro de la morena no hacen sino que este se pregunte _"Mierda como fue que deje pasar tanto tiempo? es fácil Fokker porque como tu hermano eres un imbécil cuando se trata de mujeres y asuntos del corazón, pero ya no más, ya no más!"_

Roy entro en la oficina de Global había pedido una audiencia antes de hablar con Rick, había llegado la hora de enfrentar al dragón, y no sabía porque tenía miedo, el Capitán Global no es el padre de Claudia, no puede prohibirles que se casen, Verdad? Pero y si se niega y si Claudia no lo deja dormir en sus barracas si el Capitán dice que no? vamos Fokker eso es lo peor que puede pasar, toca la puerta y se hombre...

Toc Toc

**-Adelante Teniente Comándate Fokker**

**-Buenos días señor**

**-Descanse, dígame que lo trae por aquí**

**-Bueno... usted vera, usted sabe, me imagino que sabe, bueno... por supuesto que sabe, todos saben...**

**-Teniente Fokker hay algo que me quiera decir?**

**-Esto no es fácil señor, le molesta si me siento**

**- Claro que no siéntese, necesita un trago?**

**-Por favor...**

**El Capitán se levantó y sirvió una copa al Teniente Fokker la cual es tomo a pecho...**

**-Mejor?**

**-Si señor...**

**-Bien vuelva a comenzar... yo sé?**

**-Sobre... sobre mi relación con la Comandante Grant, con Claudia quiero decir**

**-Si Teniente es del dominio público su relación con Grant, eso no implica que me guste**

****_Vaya vamos de mal en peor... genial_

**- Quiere hablar de sus intenciones con mi oficial de comunicaciones?**

**-Bueno si...este... usted sabe que ella lo ve como un padre... y bueno ella me pidió, usted sabe su aprobación...**

****Global solo alzo las dos cejas mientras sacaba su pipa

**-Mi aprobación para QUE? Teniente**

****Roy solo trago grueso, bueno es ahora o nunca

**-Le pedí a Claudia que se casara conmigo y le estoy pidiendo su bendición...**

**-Vaya y usted cree que está haciendo una gran proeza pidiéndole su mano después de 3 años de relaciones, no sea sinvergüenza Fokker, debió venir a hablar conmigo y pedir su mano hace mucho tiempo, que espera que le aplauda el dejar ser estúpido; de verdad es que no se quien tiene más la cabeza de granito si usted o Hunter...**

**-Pero Señor**

**-Pero nada Teniente, lo único que me alegra de tenerlo aquí es que si usted entendió que Claudia es la mujer de su vida, tal vez haya aun esperanza para Rick y Lisa... puede irse... dígale a Claudia que tienen mi bendición pero que quiero ese matrimonio en menos de 2 meses ya está bueno ya... no sé porque pensé que primero me harían abuelo antes de verlos sentar cabeza... Claudia no está embarazada verdad?**

**-No señor, por supuesto que no...Bueno hasta donde yo sé...señor**

****La mirada que Global le lanzo a Roy, hizo que este deseara jamás haber nacido

Roy no pudo dejar de balbucear

**-Este fin de...semana pudo...pasar de todo...así que él tiempo dirá**_..."Imbécil y dices que Rick no sabe cuándo cerrar el hocico, estas muerto Fokker"  
><em>**  
>-Disculpe dijo algo Teniente Fokker... <strong>el tono de Global haría estremecer al mismo Diablo  
><strong><br>-En lo absoluto... **dijo casi suplicando Roy

**-Bien puede irse**

**-Gracias Señor...**

Tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse, el Capitán sonríe inhala su pipa y tomando la foto de su difunta esposa solo dice

**-Dime Miho, Porque las mujeres inteligentes escogen siempre a los idiotas?**

Rick estaba saliendo de los vestidores del escuadrón, solo se había alejado 1 día desde su encuentro cercano con los misiles del Dedalus, pero extrañaba volar...antes de salir es detenido por un grupo de pilotos

**-Rick quieres ir al club y tomar unos tragos...**

**-Me gustaría pero se supone que Roy llego hoy, así que iré a verlo**

**-Oye Hunter, que me recomiendas de mascota?**

**-Uh que mascota?**

**-Mi novia quiere una mascota de pero no podemos decidirnos...**

**-Que han pensado?**

**-Yo un perro, tal vez un cachorro, pero mi novia quiere otra cosa**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Una comadreja...** y las risas del grupo no tardan en llegar

**-Oh jodanse! chicos me largo**

Desde el programa del trio y la explicación del comedor, la atención que recibía había bajado considerablemente pero los chistes a sus expensas no... Mientras se dirige a sus barracas divisa a una figura con una expresión de completa incredulidad

**-Roy? que pasa, te sientes bien?**

**-Hey cachorro... si yo siempre estoy bien**

**-Si? y por qué parece que acabas de ver al mismo demonio?**

**-Porque acabo de verlo**

**-Que?**

**-Nada Rick, porque no me dices que ha pasado por aquí en estos 2 días que no estuve**

**-Quieres la versión corta o la versión larga?**

**-La que sea enano vamos a tus barracas están más cerca**

Así mientras Rick pone al día a Roy de lo que ha pasado...

Camino al puente Claudia se encontró con Bella quien aprovecho la oportunidad de ponerla al día

**-Entonces el trio no se ha disculpado con tu hermana**

**-Nop, digo ya pidieron disculpas a la tripulación, acordaron devolver el dinero e incluso se disculparon con el cachorrito pero han dejado a la comadreja fuera**

**-Creo que siguen dolidas por lo que Lisa escribió de ellas**

**-Tal vez Clau, pero si fuera yo tampoco la perdonaría tan fácil**

**-Niña las bromas son sanas hasta que las hacemos personales, eso es algo que todas ellas deben aprender, si tu hermana no le hubiera colmado la paciencia a Hunter, nada de esto hubiera pasado**

**-Si bueno...lo malo es que no tendríamos fotos suyas con la cara pintada o disfrazada de dominatrix**

**-Jejeje Bella! **se detienen en la puerta del puente

**-Ok yo me bajo aquí nos vemos Clau**

**-Adios loquita...**dice mientras entra al puente y se consigue a sus 4 hermanitas postizas en postura de batalla "Roy tenía razón para que carajos teníamos que volver...oh sí es cierto" dice mientras se toca sus cadena...

En las Barracas de Rick Hunter

**-A ver deja ver si entendí bien...Tu y Claudia se van a casar?**

**-Por enesima vez SI! Rick, Dios no te lavas las orejas?**

**-Claro que sí...es solo que pensé que bueno... encargarían a la cigüeña primero o el infierno se congelaba antes**

**-Hey que significa eso, me llamaste lento?**

**-Y estúpido también...cuanto crees que espero Claudia para que tuvieras el valor de pedirle que se casara contigo**

**-Ok buen punto cachorro, pero al menos ya pienso formalizar bien las cosas, la voy hacer una mujer honesta y decente**

**-Viejo no te ofendas pero creo que es al revés...Ouch!**

**-Para que aprendas Hunter y si sigues así no serás mi padrino...**

**-Ok ya entendí, si quiero ser tu padrino, además me da gusto de que Claudia se una a la familia, los viejos la hubieran adorado...**

**-Si mi negrita hermosa es muy especial...**dice Roy en un tono muy soñador

"Cielos le pego duro al hombre, pero se lo merecen, mas ella, si tan solo...Lisa, digo Minmei me viera...Lis...oh carajo de donde salen esas ideas"

**-Bueno Rick, puedes ayudarme, voy a la ciudad necesito víveres para prepárale una cena a Claudia para cuando llegue a mi Barraca...a partir de hoy mi morenita y yo vamos a dormir en el mismo lugar jejeje**

****

**-Seguro Roy, pero te apuesto que durante la cena harás algo que te mande al sofá...Ouch¡** Roy se le abalanza con toda la intención de propinarle una lección a su hermanito

**-Vas a ver pequeña rata...**

En el puente el ambiente se sentía pesado y Claudia decidió que era hora de ponerle fin a todo, aprovechando que Global no estaba a la vista…

**-Hasta aquí, ya se vengaron, molestaron a Lisa y se sintieron bien al respecto, es tiempo de dejar pasar esto… Lisa discúlpate con las chicas… **

**-Pero Clau ellas se metieron conmigo también**

**-Lisa espero más madures de ti… tú las ofendiste primero, las juzgaste y escribiste sobre eso, cada quien tiene derecho vivir su vida como le plazca y eso es algo que debe aprender a respetar señorita Hayes…**

Lisa se sintió sumamente avergonzada

**-Lo siento chicas, Claudia tiene razón, yo no soy quien para juzgar su estilo de vida, no soy mejor que nadie, lo siento mucho…**

**-Chicas su turno…**

**-Pero Clau…**

**-Chicas… Ahora**

**-Pero nosotras no hicimos nada malo…**

**-Como que no? Porque se vengaron, porque no hablaron con Lisa a ver que en verdad pensaba o sentía… se les hizo más fácil destrozarla creyendo ciegamente lo que Hunter les dio en bandeja de plata**

**-Claudia tiene razón chicas nos pasamos… **les dijo Vanesa siempre siendo la mas centrada del grupo

**-Si así es…**

**-Sentimos todas las bromas que te hicimos, en lugar de venir y hablar contigo de lo que nos molestaba…**

**-Lo siento mucho Lisa, **le dijo Sammie llorando…

**-Bien ahora vengan un abrazo de grupo, no pasó nada Ok**

**-Las chicas se abrazaron prometiendo dejar todo atrás **_Hasta la próxima vez al menos pensó Clau _

La tarde se terminaba y tres figuras estaban esperando que el transporte asignado terminara su revisión de prevuelo...

**-Padre yo...bueno, discúlpame por ser tan necia, entiendo tus razones créeme que lo hago, pero este es mi lugar y mi hogar aquí están mis amigos y camaradas además** _esta...él, Lisa no, concéntrate_

**-Lizzy escúchame ayer cuando te fuiste yo...lo entendí hija, créeme no es fácil darse cuenta de lo equivocado que un padre puede estar pero Lizzy, pero acepto que este es el lugar donde debes estar al menos por el momento...**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Lisa sonríe de felicidad auténtica a su padre, es temprano para decirlo, pero la relación entre la mayor de sus hijas y el Almirante parece tener esperanzas.

**-Gracias papa...Bella**

**-Si Liz?**

**-Por favor cuida de papa...**

**-Uhm esta bien, lo hare**

****  
><strong>-Y por favor modérate un poco, no es correcto que una señorita se comporte de la manera en que lo haces<strong>

****

**-OK Liz No.1.- Disfruto la vida, eso no va a cambiar pero No.2.- seré un poco más cuidadosa**

**-Bueno me conformare con eso...por los momentos.** No saben quién empezó pero los Hayes se dan un abrazo familiar el primero en muchos años

Un grupo de figuras se acercan a ellos

**-Almirante todo esta listo para su partida**

**-Gracias Henry...sobre lo que hablamos**

**-La cuidaremos bien amigo**

**-Gracias...Comandante Fokker, Teniente Grant felicitaciones siempre es bueno saber que a pesar de las circunstancias el amor se abre paso... además ya era hora, a diferencia de mi hija, yo si tenía Fe en que usted terminaría por darse cuenta de lo obvio Roy**

****-**Gracias Almirante...creo** _Porque todos me están llamando idiota_

__**-Jejeje...Gracias Señor, se lo agradecemos**

**-Cielos Clau, cuando te vuelva a ver ya vas a ser toda una señora**

**-Y tu Fokker sera mejor trates bien a mi hermana mayor adoptiva o te juro que regresare por ti**

**-Entendido pequeña...**le dice mientras se agacha para que Bella le pueda dar un beso en la mejilla

**-Ya te pasara cabecita loca...** le dice mientras ambas mujeres se abrazan

**-No es justo ya te extraño Clau... además te encargo que encamines a esos dos **-le dice en voz muy baja-

**-Yo me encargo no te preocupes**

**-Henry donde está el Teniente Hunter?**

**-Aqui señor...**un Rick viene llegando con su uniforme de vuelo apenas alcanzo a llegar

**-Bueno Teniente debo reconocer que usted es un hombre peculiar, algo atolondrado pero tiene madera para ser un excelente oficial**

_Si claro, si deja de abrí la boca y meter las cuatro patas_ piensa Lisa

**-Le agradezco sus palabras señor**

**-Teniente una cosa más, recuerde las cosas que buscamos siempre aparecen en el lugar menos pensado...Bella no te despedirás del Teniente Hunter?...**

**-Claro Ve subiendo papa ya te alcanzo…**

El Almirante se despide y sube al transporte acompañado de su sequito… _pensando qué demonios le ira a decir esa loca que tengo por hija al Teniente Hunter que me saco de allí, _sonríe para el mismo_, Dios pobre Lizzie_

Kate mira hacia tras y no ve a su padre…

**-Muy bien perrito te encargo que cuides a mi viudita virgen**

**-No tienes que recordármelo además sobre eso…**

**-Bella ya no soy lo segundo **dice mientras se muerde el labio y le lanza a Rick una mirada hambrienta que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación...Rick la toma por la cintura y la besa frente a todos para luego decir

**-y quizás en unos meses tampoco sea lo primero... **para volver a besarla**  
><strong>

Todos con caras de incredulidad y se escuchan unos murmullos que dan a entender algo así como

**-Oh! Cielos**

La Nave transporte despega y Rick y Lisa se alejaron del grupo hasta un corredor oscuro y allí comenzaron a reír hasta mas no poder…

**-Vistes sus caras**

**- Esas expresiones no tiene precio**

**-Los muy perros se lo merecen por meterse en la guerra que llevamos nosotros dos**

**-Si definitivamente son unos idiotas… lo único que lamento es no haber traído una cámara**

Después de unos minutos de reírse

**-Lis somos amigos?**

**-Sí, creo que sí puedo ser tu amiga…**

**- Si somos amigos te puedo preguntar algo personal?**

**- Puedes pero no te aseguro que te responda**

**-Lisa quien besa mejor yo o Max?**

**- Por Dios Hunter eso es lo mejor que puedes preguntar?, como pueden vivir tú y tu maldito ego en un mismo cuerpo… **

**-Te juro que eso es un misterio incluso para mí**

Así Lisa y Rick riéndose se alejaron por los pasillos del SDF-1, dejando a sus amigos y familia aun confundidos

**FIN**


End file.
